Touhou Doujin: The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo
by Duwee Davis II
Summary: The first of a pair of 'sister spinoffs' of my 'Touhou Doujin' series. This is Tokage Reiketsu, the perverted lizard's 'Real-life Fanfiction'. Intended to be a stylistic parody, and is written as if it's an in-universe book...
1. Foreword by Tokage Reiketsu

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Foreword by Tokage Reiketsu**

Hello, my kindly readers! This is Tokage Reiketsu, although you may know me by other names, such as 'Critically acclaimed author extraordinaire', and 'The greatest Romance Novelist ever'. I was told by the Publishers of this book that I have to write a foreword to introduce the readers to myself, so that's what I'm going to do.

I am a two hundred and forty-one year old Lizard Youkai, and I have always been interested in gossip and romance. My dream had always been to write a book, but I never could think of a pair of believable characters... that's when it hit me! I could just use real people and superimpose them into a book...

...however, that doesn't make me lazy, I'm proud to say I've added my own little... spice to the people I have used for the book. All Youkai used in this book, (Mateyuu Dawitsu, Yukari Yakumo, Ran Yakumo... wait, is it Dawitsu? I'm not sure... oh, you're typing? Sorry.) have agreed to being used in this book, and I have proof of that...

...it doesn't matter what proof it is, all you need to know is I have it. Honestly, I do! Anyway, I guess if this area is to be used as a personal message to the readers of Gensokyo, I have one small one to make:

Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, buy that book written by Hebiko Bimyouna. It's a boring, useless pile of trash compared to my eloquence and savvy writing style! She hasn't got anything on me! Just don't buy her stuff! She's ugly and can't write!

Now that I've got that out the way, I hope you enjoy my book. It took me many hours to write, so I expect a full pay-back's worth of sales! Thank you for buying this, it's appreciated! And a big thank you to Momiji Publishing limited for making all this possible! See you in the afterword!


	2. 01: The Story Begins

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

_Mayohiga, the outskirts of Gensokyo, late evening_

Yukari Yakumo walked through the streets of Mayohiga at late night, gazing at the fireflies in amazement as they flew through the town like a synchronised light show composed of liquid tears.

The peace and quiet allowed her to think, think about someone whom she had long since admired... a young youkai man named Dawitsu. He lived far away from Mayohiga, but despite her inherent ability to open a gap that led to wherever she wished, Yukari sighed as she felt the cold, gaseous void which existed between the two.

She opened a hole in reality, and looked into the eye-filled nexus, and as the other side opened up, she saw the man of her dreams, sitting in his house next to a beautiful, short-haired girl with hair the same colour as a diminished phosphoric flame, wearing a lacy black corset with black thigh-highs to match...

From within the gap, the black-haired, perfectly toned man put his arm around the young woman, and his perfectly formed, square jaw moved as he whispered into her ear, "You are the only woman for me..."

Twirling her golden hair, Yukari couldn't help but swoon even though the dreamboat's words were not aimed at her... the mauve-haired woman in Gothic clothes smiled a contented grin as she closed in to kiss the man, but Dawitsu crooned in a voice like wet heaven, "Not tonight, sweetheart."

Yukari smiled from her vantage point, and an unbelievably compelling urge filled her body. All she wanted to do was enter the gap, and walk up to Dawitsu, and tell him how she felt, and that, for her, it was more than just a passionate night underneath the stars...

The small, dark-clothed woman scowled in disappointment, and folded her arms, "Okay, then. But I'll be in my best nightgown just in case..."

Winking seductively, the Gothic Lolita walked towards the door of a grey cuboid of transportation, and entered it, leaving the gap's sight. Dawitsu stopped, looked around, then seemingly looked straight at Yukari.

Yukari blushed, assuming the black-haired beauty had noticed the gap. The hunk confirmed it by kissing his hand, and blowing the ethereal essence of love, lust and adoration towards the Border Youkai in a manner so passionate that it made Yukari melt a little.

In a small voice, he mouthed, "Some day..."

Yukari giggled to herself, and took her mob cap off, revealing long, flowing blonde hair the same colour as the morning sun, that provided the ideal amount of contrast to her pale ivory skin. Waving her hair, she mouthed, "I love you..."

_The Dawitsu Mansion, the next morning..._

The next morning was as warm and as bright as a clouded summer's day in the spring, and Mateyuu Dawitsu woke up, lying next to the partner he had promised himself to. He got out of his bed, at which point he revealed his perfect, bronzed body. His muscles were as taut and as great as a mountain, and his arms were at the perfect thickness to suit his slender, yet strong body. His waist was noticeably thinner, and his legs were far from the chicken legs of mere mortals. After standing in his underwear for five minutes, he decided to put on his electric blue cloak, and his perfectly ironed shirt and trousers. He exited the room, and left without eating breakfast, as he had a duty tending to his special cultivated area in the forest of magic, and knew that he had to tend to plants as delicate and as fragile as his soul...

Mateyuu Dawitsu arrived at his field he had grown... it was full of sunflowers. Looking up at the clear, blue sky, his fine, raven hair billowed in the summer breeze as dewdrops covered his face. He was feeling particularly hot, so he took off his cobalt cloak and his snow-white shirt to reveal his rock-hard, sculptured-by-gods abs. It was at this point that Yukari, incidentally walking through the sunflower field, noticed the man, waving his locks in slow motion.

Yukari sighed, knowing that no matter what, she would never be the Youkai that would complete the wonderful young man's heart. Nervously, she approached him from behind, and after trying to stealthily grab his taut, tanned pecs, Dawitsu turned around and noticed her. In a small voice, she said, "Um... your belt was loose. Sorry about that."

Dawitsu smiled, knowing in his heart that even though he liked her just as much as she liked him, that the two would never be allowed together. In a voice like velvet, he crooned,"It's alright when you're as beautiful as you are... say, there's something in your eye..."

The two levelled with each other's face, and looked into each other's eyes, slowly closing in until their lips touched. Yukari closed her eyes as she felt the soft, perfect tongue of Dawitsu's touch her own, and the two held each other tightly. After they stopped kissing, Dawitsu gently pushed Yukari to the floor, so that she landed in the soft bed of the yellow plants that populated the area like a thousand well-wishers of their Forbidden Love...

Climbing on top of her, Dawitsu whispered, "Yukari... I... I love you more than anyone I have ever met..."

Yukari, despite seeing the way he behaved around his lover, couldn't help but notice that the Youkai was looking right into her regal purple eyes with his warm, wooden-brown eyes... and forgave him.

"Do you mean that? More than Yutaka?" Yukari asked, shedding a small tear.

Dawitsu's perfect face transformed into a smile as caring as a mother bear for it's offspring, "...she... I loved her once, but the moment I cast eyes on you... I knew it was meant to be..."

Her back against the floor, Yukari gasped underneath the hunk, until the alluring young man pressed his chest against hers, and kissed her for the second time. However, the ever cruel and conspiratorial fate worked its will against the ill-crossed lovers, and the sound of a voice called out to the pair, "Mistress? Is that you?"

Dawitsu and Yukari both got up from the floor, red as a cherry freshly picked from the fifty-acre fields of the Netherworld. The Border Youkai gazed yonder at the source of the voice, and saw her Shikigami, Ran Yakumo.

The Fox bowed, and walked towards the pair. Looking at the two's blushing faces, the fox youkai asked her mistress, "Yukari-sama, what were you doing on the floor? It seemed that your friend was down there as well..."

Dawitsu turned away from the pair, and like an enigma, simply mused, "It is none of your concerns, Ran. We were sowing seeds together, if you must know..."

Yukari swooned at the double-entendre, hoping that soon he would be able to sow his wonderful, genetically superior seeds in her fertile interior. Ran didn't pick up on his second meaning, and nodded, "Ah. So, do you want me to sow some seeds with him now that I'm here? I don't want you to work too hard..."

Yukari knew that she hadn't noticed the true meaning of the man's words, but still felt a pang of jealousy flare through her like a rut of pure capsaicin, "No, Ran. Leave him alone, I'll help him if I want to..."

Dawitsu smoothly added, "She's been helping me in a way you couldn't have..."

Yukari refrained from ravishing the dreamboat where he stood, and simply disappeared into a gap, and said, "Are you coming, Ran?"

Ran sighed, "But I've only just got here, Mistress... please can I stay here?"

Dawitsu put his shirt back on, and offered the kitsune, "How about she stays here? You're okay with that, aren't you, Yukari?"

Reappearing, Yukari stopped to gaze into Dawitsu's eyes... they glistened a pristine white as the sun hit them, and they were filled with an honesty and integrity that told her that he could be trusted with her Shikigami...

"Yes, I am." Yukari finally told the man, and proceeded to enter her purple void of eyes, leaving the Kitsune alone with her man.

Ran turned craftily to the Youkai, and said, "So, Mister Dawitsu, can you show me how to plant a seed like you and Yukari were doing?"

Dawitsu picked a ripe seed from the nearest Sunflower plant, and knelt so that he was on all fours. Ran stared at his wonderfully toned posterior as he proceeded to use a trowel to carefully place the potential life into the ground, and smiled as he asked, "Do you think you can do that?"

The kitsune smiled devilishly, and mused, "Why yes, good sir... I think I understand... so, like this?"

Ran proceeded to pick a seed, and dig up a hole in a similar manner to a dog, before placing the seed into the ground, and covering it back up. Dawitsu nodded, "Ah, good... now, I'm going to water this area, so just stand out the way as I do that..."

Ran followed the Youkai as he retrieved his watering can, and after he filled it from the nearest river, Ran gently nudged the can, causing the contents to become deeply ingrained and absorbed into the fibres of Dawitsu's perfectly blanched shirt, and Ran shrugged her shoulders, muttering, "Clumsy me..." before a gap appeared, and seized the Kitsune before disappearing again.

Within the purple, eye-filled space, Yukari wore a face that seemed like a two-way cross between Jealousy, Hatred, and Envy. She waited until the residual sound-waves from the area disappeared, and proceeded to protect her man in the only way she knew, "DO NOT FLIRT WITH HIM!"

Ran looked at her mistress, her eyes glittering with defiance and disrespect, "What is it to you? I'm only having a bit of fun... why, is there something you're not telling me?"

Yukari blushed, and noticed that she could have, in her protectiveness of her Love, have revealed her terrible secret to her Shikigami, and, with her incredibly sharp mind, formulated a fabrication of brilliant proportions.

"...no, I just don't want my Shikigami to give it all away up front. You know, don't give yourself away, because he probably likes a challenge... all the best men do..." Yukari inhaled, then exhaled in a deeply indulged and lovestruck manner...

"...if you say so. Say, Mistress, for a second I thought _you _were in love with him." Ran stated the truth in a fortunately hypothetical manner, and Yukari sighed with relief akin to several bricks being lifted off of her head, shoulders, and arms...

Yukari turned a shade of Crimson associated with the red sunset that Sheep Youkai doze contentedly to, and adamantly denied the hypothesis, "...of course not. Anyway, he's with that Yutaka woman, isn't he? There's no way I would date him while she's around... I guess that... she'd have to be out of the way..."

Ran shook her head as she realised her hypothesis was correct after all, and asked, "So, where are we going, exactly? This place frightens me."

"...away from him! Now, I expect you to know better next time!" Yukari scolded, but at the same time, couldn't help but mentally admit that there was a reason why her Shikigami was acting the way she was...

There was no way one could blame the fox for wanting the tanned, ebony-haired, wedge-shaped, toned beauty of a man... that seemingly the world was after...

**Author's Notes:** Momiji says that what all the authors do nowadays is write a set of Author's notes at the of each chapter, so I guess that's what I'm doing. I... guess I really enjoyed writing this chapter. In fact, this chapter contained the excerpt that was so good that it made the _real _Dawitsu throw up! Yeah, I got to see his vomit, for real! Ha, I bet _Hebiko _hasn't seen his vomit! She must be so jealous!

Oh, right, the writing process... well, um, you know the Mushrooms from the Forest of Magic. Well, there's a certain dark-brown variety that for some reason no-one picks but me, and when I eat them, I feel really good and start writing truly inspired works just like this one! So if you want to be just like me, then all you need to do is buy some of Tokage's 'Magic Mushrooms' from my house and then start writing! Of course, you also need to be blessed with my incredible natural ability and good looks, but it's a start to success, nonetheless!

**Typist's Notes:** Hello there, it is I, Momiji Inubashiri. You may know me as the colleague of the one-time rival tengu reporters, Aya Shameimaru and Hatate Himekaidou. I also have a publishing business, and the commission from this particular publication _should _be worth... the pain I'm currently going through. I honestly prefer Hebiko's story... but hey, I'm a publisher, not a reader, what do I know? Oh, I also managed to leak some copies of this chapter to the people involved in this story, because it's only fair they get to see it first, right?

They certainly had some... interesting things to say about the piece. I shall put these thoughts into a section called... reviews. Let's try this out, shall we?

**Reviews for Chapter One:**

Mateyuu Dawitsu: W-w-w-w-what is this? Oh... oh God... OH GOD! Hey, I can hear you typing, you know! Uh, well... um, I'm... flattered that I've been written so... well... but um... is there any need for the gratuitous nudity? I... sorta feel naked reading this... oh, and by the way, there is NO way I'd turn down Yutaka, eh heh heh... OW! Oh, sorry, I forgot you were standing right there...

Yukari Yakumo: Why am I written as if I'm a teenage human? Why am I in love with that moron? Why am I giving my ex-shikigami false love lessons? Why am I longingly staring like a depressed Emo Youkai? To summarise... WHY?

Yutaka Hadekawa: Um... I... I don't wear _black _Lolita outfits... uh... anyway, that's not the point, I'm not straight! I never thought I'd have to flaunt my homosexuality, I always thought it'd be a thing that, if anything, I'd have to hide... but... my goodness, this woman doesn't know me at all. She didn't even obtain our permission... and even if I _was _straight, I certainly wouldn't be desperate for sex...

Unnamed, Disguised Reviewer with oddly long hair and a false moustache: I for one think it's appalling that people such as this are allowed to write at all. I believe that writing should be an elite sport, only for the talented and the intelligent, and I... shut up, I'm not that other writer! I'm Leopold Giovanni the second of... uh... the outside world.

Sakuya Izayoi: AHAHAHAHAHAHA... OH HOHOHOHOHO... THIS IS THE FUNNIEST BOOK I HAVE EVER... w-wait, what? This is... serious?

Marisa Kirisame: Well, I'm not gonna say it isn't possible... judging by the way that ol' Yukari looks at that Mimicker guy, I can only imagine she has either a lot of hate for him or a lot of lust... heh, it'd be funny if this was true though, I'd love to see how those two would act as a couple... you know what, I might borrow this book from someone who buys it when the full thing's typed up...

**_Actual _Author's Notes:** Okay, just so you're aware, these chapters will be FAR shorter than what I usually do, I want this to evoke the novel-writing style of short, but plentiful chapters. You know, a story format so widespread that it ranges from Roald Dahl to Lemony Snicket...

Also, if there were some sections you wanted to throw up at, think of how unclean I felt writing it, heh heh heh...


	3. 02: Blossoming Hope, Withering Doubt

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 2: Blossoming Hope and Withered Doubt**

_Mayohiga, Yukari Yakumo's house, mid-evening_

Yukari Yakumo was lying in her four-poster bed, which was adorned with pink, lilac, and purple trimmings and pillows the same colour as her heliotrope eyes, thinking deeply about the man of her dreams, and how she could get him away from the short, flat-chested, ever-smiling female who seemed under-qualified to be his girlfriend...

But the more Yukari thought about it, the more she realised that she, just as Yutaka, was just as under-qualified... standing up, she walked up to a small mirror in her room, and stared at her pale ivory face, secretly envying the tan which so many of the Youkai her age seemed to have. She smiled as she felt down her long, perfect blonde hair, and closed her eyes as she fantasised about Dawitsu doing the exact same, caressing her golden locks in the sun.

But, seemingly as fate's mercenary, Ran Yakumo entered Yukari's room, looking at her mistress in her own personal heaven. In a small voice, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Yukari opened her eyes, her dreams shattered like a precious scarlet Ming Vase in the cold night.

"I'm fine, Ran." Yukari muttered with hatred.

Ran sighed, "Ah, okay. But you haven't slept all day, are you still thinking about Dawitsu?"

Yukari turned as scarlet as the soft blood of a rose, "...no. I was simply thinking about the weather. It's certainly strange recently, isn't it?"

Ran smirked, leaning towards her mistress like an obnoxious gossip, "The weather's been normal. I should know, I've been out in it more than you..."

Yukari's heart sank as she processed the next undoubtedly false line within her highly intelligent brain, not wanting to lie about her love, "He and I are friends, nothing more, nothing less..."

Ran smiled as craftily as the fox she was, "In that case, please can I become his Shikigami also? If you are such good friends, you'll trust him enough with me to allow him to be my master..."

Yukari's face flushed, her head filling with the red fluid of life, heating her head up until her mouth exploded, "Why do you want to? I'm not going to share you with anyone?"

"I didn't realise you hated him so much..." Ran trickily said, giggling to herself with the private victory of winning time with the only man in Gensokyo that was worth anyone's time...

"I... don't... but..." Yukari was unable to stop herself, and in the end confessed erotically, "I LOVE HIM! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

Lunging towards Ran, Yukari grabbed her Shikigami by the hair, and pulled on it while Ran bit Yukari's arm. She gasped with shock as she began to bleed, and she suddenly felt light-headed, and fainted like a rose dying in the corner of a field of love.

_Yukari's Subconscious, just after the bit above_

Yukari found herself in a world, full of strange things that danced before her eyes. She gazed towards a horde of small bees which were buzzing within her mind like an army of dots composed of perpetual yellow and ebony black. As her romantic will formed itself, the swarm of striped insects culminated together, forming a tall, indisputably handsome man.

An image of Dawitsu formed in front of her, and she gazed at him for a while before he grabbed her by the hand, and took her flying through the air. The air rushed past them, like a velvet-lined sea of liquid iridescence, and the pair laughed as they continued to hold hands, and finally decided to land on a small island within her dream-world.

Landing on the island, the two stood in front of a framed picture. The framed picture showed a young, muscular man, looking a little older than the perfect specimen of manliness that was standing next to Yukari. This older man had his arms around an old, blonde-haired woman, who seemed short, and was finding it difficult to stand, like her legs were made of thin blades of dress-covered grass. Feeling the dreamboat's arms around herself, Yukari felt a cold chill of coldness run down her body, causing her to suddenly move her head... and upon looking at Dawitsu directly, she noticed something... _he _was that older, moderately good-looking man, and looking at her own hands, suddenly she noticed her hands were wrinkled, like a screwed up paper bag battered by years of torment.

Looking back at the framed picture in horror, Yukari screamed as she noticed the picture was... not a picture, but a mirror. The Youkai Man smiled softly at Yukari, who suddenly felt a pang of pain similar to a thousand rose thorns pushing into her chest, and she fell to the floor.

The middle-aged dream man looked downwards at Yukari, before turning around to see a slightly taller than usual young woman with Phosphoric flame-coloured hair and a mature-looking Fox Youkai that seemed familiar to Yukari, although her memories seemed to be fading at a rate quicker than she could ever imagine.

She began to call, "Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

Not even responding, the older man held the two other women's hands, and walked away from Yukari, abandoning her. She tried to open a gap, but futility struck her like a icy lion pouncing upon an innocent gazelle in the snow.

Wanting to move, but unable to, Yukari fainted, and her vision blurred from the black floor of the dream's ground to the ceiling of an unfamiliar room...

The soft, ethereal voice of the man who she had only just dreamed of softly purred, "We are alone, my sweetheart..."

Yukari's head turned to see her Forbidden Lover, and she mumbled quietly as a mouse's sweet nothings, "Where am I?"

"You're in one of my mansion's private bedrooms. Yutaka's out tonight, I happened to find you lying in Mayohiga's streets..." Dawitsu explained in a lucid voice.

"My arm hurts..."

Dawitsu caressed Yukari's injured arm, and began to wrap a bandage around it, "Does anywhere else hurt?"

Yukari smiled softly, "No, that's everything. Thank you."

Dawitsu worked his large, strong, but velvety hands down the Border Youkai's curvaceous body, and lifted the woman's dress... feeling her bare legs, the hunk asked, "Are you sure this isn't injured?"

Yukari's eyes lit up like a heart-shaped fireworks display, glimmering with anticipation, "Actually... could you wrap it up... very slowly, please, it... uh... really hurts..."

Dawitsu did as commanded, stroking her leg as he wrapped layer after layer of bandage on top of the other. He took off his already unbuttoned shirt, and smiled, "Seen as Yutaka's out, I was thinking... we should... we should..."

**[Typist's Note: **This next segment had handwriting so wobbly, sloppy, and scribbled that fortunately, I cannot type it up. I can only presume this was some kind of sex scene, and that Tokage got a little too excited when writing it... oh... there's a small legible part here... something about... carrots? Um... actually, I'll pass on typing that and move to the next legible _body _of writing...**]**

Gasping and panting as she lay in her impromptu bed covered by only the bandages Dawitsu had applied and the duvet, Yukari Yakumo smiled as she gazed into Dawitsu's mahogany eyes, who was also covered by merely the duvet they were sharing.

The raven-haired sex God inhaled deeply, and said sumptuously, "That was the greatest night I have ever had... I love you so much..."

Yukari sighed, "But how do I know you don't just want me... for this?"

"Because..." Dawitsu turned over, and picked up a small box from his bedside table, "...I want you to marry me..."

Opening the box, Yukari's eyes received the glorious image of a small ring, made from Platinum so shiny that the glimmers shone from the circle like constellations dancing through the moonlit sky as dark as the man who was proposing with the ring's hair...

Yukari's mind set alight, like an oven cooking a dish of hope, worry, despair, and victory. Thoughts danced through her head, lunging at her mouth for a chance to be heard, but in the end, her mind filtered her ever-lingering concern.

"What about Yutaka?" Yukari asked.

"We'll get married in secret." Dawitsu answered.

Yukari's heart soared. Even though the muscular, smooth-chested man was not willing to give up his girlfriend, Yukari had always wanted to have a secret man, someone she could feel truly special with... her dreams of hiding from the world, and having fun doing so overcame her vulgar, spiteful logic. Bringing her face closer to Dawitsu's, she whispered, "I want nothing more in the world..."

Dawitsu stared at the Border Youkai, and ran his hand through her hair, "You're so beautiful. Let's get married tomorrow..."

"But who will marry us together?" Yukari asked.

In a voice like silk, Dawitsu said, "God will be our witness..."

The two brought their lips together, making themselves one again, and the night continued to age as they passionately made love a second time through...

**Author's Notes: **OHHHH! AHHHH! YES! The chapter I was looking forward to talking about! Oh! Ah! I love writing... s-s-s-s-s-s-SEX! Nnnngh! I asked a certain maid how this guy was in bed! Did you see my brilliant description of Dawitsu's technique? And the part where Yukari wrapped Dawitsu up in bandage? And the part where... blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

**Typist's Notes: **I can't believe I managed to trick her into thinking I was typing what she was saying by pressing the same five buttons over and over again... I... don't want any of you exposed to what she was talking about. In fact, I may need to ask Aya for a pot of her strongest ink to wash my Brain of this memory...

**Reviews for Chapter Two: **

Mateyuu Dawitsu: What... what... how... why... already... what... no... WHAT HAVE I DONE? I feel... I feel... dirty... I... where's my... I WANT MY HUMAN RIGHTS! SHUT UP, I KNOW I'M A YOUKAI! (the rest of the review consisted of him crying uncontrollably and bashing his head against the wall until he fainted)

Yukari Yakumo: Please... please can I hug my enemy? Because finally, we've found something for us to both fear, hate, and unite against! What do you mean he's on the floor? Oh... well, I'm too strong to be broken by this idiocy, but whatever. And what's this about 'Youkai my age'? No Youkai is as old as I! And if they are, they're dead! Also, what's with me ageing in my dream? I'll never fear being too old for anything, I've altered my Border of Life and Death to the point of immortality...

Yutaka Hadekawa: Something tells me I'm supposed to be the bad guy here. Um... also, Phosphorous burns with White Smoke and a bright white flame... my hair's close to Red Phosphorous in colour, but not when it's burning... has she even seen Phosphorous before? And... thank goodness that sex scene didn't come through... carrots and bandages are more than I can bear... w-wait, I just forgot! She called me FLAT-CHESTED! Y-you can't use that as an insult... a-as the Boss says, flat-chested girls can be held closer to the heart... I can't believe I'm quoting him on that, he's such a pervert...

Sakuya Izayoi: I DO NOT HAVE A BANDAGE FETISH! SHE IGNORED WHAT I TOLD HER!

Marisa Kirisame: Aw, I was looking forward to that... um... I mean, thank God that sex scene didn't happen, eh? I would have uh... thrown up if I read that... uh... stupid... sexy... description...

Ran Yakumo: Why won't you let me see the author? I just want to give her back this knife I borrowed from her...


	4. 03: Perennial Doubt that regrows

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 3: Perennial Doubt that Regrows...**

_Mayohiga, Yukari's House, the next morning_

Ran Yakumo had slept in Yukari's bed, tasting the joy of being the head of the house for the first time after brutally attacking the fragile rose. Sleeping until ten in the morning, the Kitsune didn't seem to be remorseful or feeling guilty of what she had done.

Walking out into the street of Mayohiga, where she had thrown the unconscious body of the Border Youkai, she stepped back in shock after noticing that it was gone. Next to the spot where it was was a thick, strong, and distinctive blade of black head-grass upon the floor. Picking it up and smelling it, Ran's face flushed with jealousy as she identified who it was that had passed here. She knew that he must have picked Yukari up, which means that Yukari, of all people, was spending intimate time with the blue-cloaked specimen of perfection.

Running towards the hunk's house, Ran barely noticed the far shorter, black-clothed young magician in front of her as she ran into her. Without thinking, she shouted, "Watch where you're going!"

The magician's hair seemed to flare up like magnesium, and she brushed off her lacy black fishnets covering her arms before picking herself up off the floor, and asked, "Where are you going to in such a hurry?"

Ran gave the woman a look over, and realised it was none other than the official lover of Dawitsu herself, Yutaka Hadekawa. Her eyes pierced Ran's, and seemed to make her resolve crumble like a sunflower in the desert sun, "I... I was... I was trying to find my mistress. You wouldn't have happened to have seen her anywhere, would have you?"

"I've been out all night, and I can't say I've seen her." Yutaka answered, and began to walk away, swaying her hips slightly has she walked, like a swaggering snake.

Ran began to panic as she was walking in the exact same direction as she needed to go... towards her object of lust's house, and now needed a method to get to the house without seeming like she was following the fire-haired Gothic Lolita.

Yutaka continued to swagger, and Ran placed her hands in her pockets, the stretching of the clothes emphasising her perfect, slander figure. **[Typist's Note: **This may or may not be 'slender'. I don't know, she might have been attempting wordplay to make Ran seem evil or something... **]**

Walking quickly, so as to catch up to Yutaka, she cunningly devised a fabrication as to why she was stalking her prey like a cheetah hunting an equally dangerous python, "...I may as well try to find her with you, right? Two heads are better than one, aren't they?"

Yutaka's sharp red eyes stared at Ran's, and she swiftly noticed the false tone of Ran's sentence, "It wouldn't help you. All I'm doing is going home."

_The Dawitsu Mansion, during these events_

After a third romantic escapade with bandages of love that tied the two lovers together like the mystical threads of fate, Yukari and Dawitsu finally decided to get out of bed, and put on their best clothes. Yukari wore a small, purple mini-skirt, trimmed with eye-shaped ornaments and frilled at the bottom, accentuating her curvaceous, buxom figure perfectly. Dawitsu wore skin-tight leather pants, and a ripped shirt the same colour as his night-black hair, and once the two were finished with their preparations, Yukari opened a gap.

"So, where shall we get married?" Yukari asked.

"I know exactly where we shall get married... at the Moriya Shrine. I'm good friends with the Shrine Maiden there..." the black-haired beauty said, his leather pants showing off his perfectly thin waist and his thick, muscular legs.

Yukari, although noticing this important factor, also noticed that he was good friends with the Shrine Maiden there, and a small, red flower of jealousy bloomed within her heart. Her voice shaking like a small red autumnal leaf in the breeze, she asked, "She's... not anyone special, is she?"

"No, I just let her borrow my Animé comics..." Dawitsu explained, his expression as honest as an Oni's.

Yukari sighed with relief, and changed the gap's destination, walking into it. Dawitsu walked in also, and the two appeared at the gates to the Moriya Shrine. Knocking on the door with his firm, muscular, manly hands, Dawitsu waited for the door to open. Once it did, a moderately tall, young-looking human shrine maiden with flowing green hair appeared, her gaze towards Dawitsu's crotch.

Tapping the shrine maiden on the shoulder, Dawitsu said, "Sanae, my face is here. I'm here to get married..."

Sanae looked past Dawitsu, to see the ethereal, pale face of Yukari Yakumo, who was trying her best not to make eye contact. Smiling as if she wasn't bothered about the potential loss of the greatest man alive as a crush, she nodded her head, and said, "To Yukari Yakumo? She's a little out of your league, isn't she?"

"Love has no leagues." Dawitsu philosophically said, his hair billowing in the wind.

Sanae nodded, and agreed to do the wedding. She proceeded to go inside her shrine, and bring out two small dishes of sake. Putting them down on the step, and began to recite the traditional wedding vows:

To Dawitsu, she said, "Yukari Yakumo, I shall marry, no matter how ill or healthy she is, I shall love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person, until death, protecting fidelity. Do you swear to this?"

"I swear to this." Dawitsu said, looking to Yukari with a chiselled smile hand-carved by Venus herself.

To Yukari, she said, "Mateyuu Dawitsu, I shall marry this man, and become his partner, and will do so in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person console, this person help, until death. Do you swear to this?"

Tears filling up in Yukari's eyes, the Border Youkai stuttered, "Y-yes..."

"Then, I do pronounce you man and wife! Mazel tov!" Sanae called, and put a glass bottle on the floor.

Crushing it, Dawitsu grabbed Yukari by the waist, and kissed her as passionately as the dew kisses the rose petals late at night, filling their delicate inner layers with clear, pure water.

Sanae cheered, and then offered them each a dish of sake. Dawitsu and Yukari drank the liquid infused with the essence of happiness, and they then walked together to the Forest of Magic, and decided to consummate their marriage underneath the mid-day sun.

**[Typist's Note:** Okay, this one may be legible, but do you seriously expect me to type this... I mean, good GODS! I'm actually considering asking Nitori if she can perform a lobotomy on me, apparently all you need is a drill put in the head and you suddenly forget your problems...**]**

_The Dawitsu Mansion, as Yutaka reached the house_

Still following the irritated Gothic Lolita, Ran floated into the house as she did, trying to keep up the false impression that she was searching for Yukari. However, a small hint of scent fortunately gave her the factual evidence to back her claim, and she smiled a smile indicative of twisted victory, like a tree that bears rotten fruits.

"Hmm. I smell Yukari's scent... upstairs. May I check there?" Ran asked.

Yutaka's hair seemed to burn more violently, "...upstairs? Hold on, I need to check this, too..."

Entering the strange cube of transport of which led to the bedrooms, Ran followed her scent until they found the room they were looking for... the bed was unmade from the pure antics of true love and several clothes were lying on the floor, including a large, round-cupped purple brazier. Picking it up, Ran smirked, and turned to Yutaka, "This is Mistress Yukari's... I wonder what it's doing here?"

Yutaka looked around, and noticed the partly-unravelled bandage of true love lying on the bed, and began to cry, and screamed in her loudest, most heartbroken voice, "I THOUGHT THAT WAS OUR SPECIAL THING!"

Ran smiled as darkly as her heart, and said, "Ah, it seems that both of us have been betrayed... for I had made my Mistress promise not to fall in love with anyone, and your lover has betrayed you also... join me, Yutaka, and together, we can have our revenge!"

The short, flat-chested Lolita took the bra off of the Shikigami, feeling the comparative ampleness compared to her own, and nodded her head, "Yes, we shall get revenge... in the night, when they least expect it..."

**Author's Notes: **I'm so smart! I'm so cool! I just made a suspenseful ending to the chapter! You can't put the book down, can you? You just want to read the next chapter, don't you? Read, read, read, that's all you do, now that I've hypnotised you with my brilliant technique! You can buy photographs of my beautiful face for thirty thousand yen at my house, now labelled 'Tokage-mart!'. You can find all sorts of souvenirs here for the series, including Dawitsu, Yukari, and Yutaka figurines, as well as various real-life souvenirs from Dawitsu, including his hair, his nails, and his skin! There'll be an auction once enough people come along, and I just want to remind everyone to stay civil. I mean, I know he's like, the hottest guy in the world, but you gotta say calm if you wanna get the merch, right? Save your passion for once you get home and you're all alone with his skin...

**Typist's Notes: **OLSFIOGSHFISFVLIIHHDSKJNS I'm sorry... I still... need to do... the reviews... please kill me... I don't care if someone else gets the money... well, actually I do... but if someone can kill me, that would be far better. Come on, surely someone has Youkai Extermination powers and will actually use them... oh, right, the Human Villagers, of course! They're nowhere near as tolerant as that Hakurei Miko! Goodbye, cruel world!

Um... I'm back. They didn't want to kill me. Apparently stealing all their sake isn't offensive enough to warrant extermination...

**Reviews for Chapter Three:**

Mateyuu Dawitsu: Okay... I'm... okay now. Um... firstly, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU AND THE BANDAGE THING? I mean, sure, me and Sakuya... um... uh, just forget I... YOU TYPED THAT UP? Oh God... uh... well... actually, it was more Sakuya's thing, I just sorta went along with it, was a gentleman, let her have her way... uh... you know...

Sakuya Izayoi: Dawitsu, you dirty liar! You were the one who liked that kind of stuff, there's no way in hell I would like... slow... sensual... fabric-like... contact... ohhhhh... HEY! How many 'aitches' did you just put in that 'oh'? You're not trying to imply I... hold on, I'm gonna kill Dawitsu when I catch him...

Yukari Yakumo: Oh, a skimpy purple wedding dress with frills. Totally my taste. Just in case your tiny author mind is incapable of comprehending sarcasm, that was sarcasm. Why on earth would I marry someone when, according to this trash, I'm too insecure and doubtful to even trust him with a female friend?

Sanae Kochiya: I'm pretty sure 'Mazel Tov' is a Jewish wedding custom. I've never used it in a Shinto wedding ceremony. I have married people before though, because for some reason my shrine doesn't have a male priest... I wonder why? Maybe Suwako doesn't like men. Oh, and also, it's MANGA, not ANIMÉ COMICS! Um... but... uh... about Dawitsu in leather pants... it's not that I would want him to wear them, but he is cute, and all... I actually do borrow some Manga from him, he's a nice guy. What sick person gave her the idea to write this?

Yutaka Hadekawa: I don't have red eyes! And stop comparing my hair to chemical flames you have no knowledge of! Magnesium burns with a white flame, just like Phosphorous, you're not getting any smarter. Wait, what? Why don't I open my eyes? Um... I'm not really sure, but the Boss never seems to mention it...

Ran Yakumo: I would NEVER use my superior scent to find... Miss Yukari's underwear. That's... just... wrong. In fact, that's all this story is. Wrong, wrong, wrong...

Marisa Kirisame: Hey, Tokage, this is an awesome chapter, keep it up! I especially liked the bit where they did Mazel Tov and drank sake!


	5. 04: Fugitives of Love

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 4: Fugitives of Love**

_The Forest of Magic, mid-afternoon_

Walking beside a river flowing like the soft blood within their hearts, Yukari and her perfect-bodied lover began to consider the future.

"So, do you want to go on a honeymoon?" Yukari asked with a doubt of apprehension in her voice.

Dawitsu pondered, and took off his shirt to think about the situation, "Perhaps we should go to the outside world. I remember living there once upon a time... it's a wonderful place, filled with humans."

"Yes, it sounds wonderful..." Yukari mumbled, too lost in his eyes to listen properly to his smooth, ear-caressing voice.

Dawitsu smiled warmly, and stroked Yukari's face as softly as liquid velvet, "Let's go there right now..."

However, a high-pitched, irate voice screamed at the pair, shattering the beautiful moment like a frozen rose covered in icy tears, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU MOTHERFDJBSDKSNDK!"

**[Typist's Note: **I'm sorry, that swearing came right out of nowhere, I got incredibly shocked. I apologise for that typing error, but I am unfortunately unable to rectify this now...**]**

Dawitsu quivered in fear like a delicate, softened armadillo, that had lost its hard shell and was naked from fear, "Y-Yutaka?"

Yutaka showed herself, along with Ran, and she got out a whip, and began to lash it out at the tortured, raven-haired beauty, causing him to cry in pain. Yukari stepped back, crying in fear.

Ran giggled and gloated Yukari in a voice like liquid silver, "Ah, so, you thought you could steal Dawitsu from me... uh... Yutaka..."

Too frightened to move, Yukari watched as Dawitsu fell to the floor, and his shirtless body continued to twitch as the Gothic Lolita violently plucked petal after petal from the black-haired flower.

Yutaka yelled, "Don't. You. Ever. Run. Around. With. Another. Woman. EVER!"

Yukari's heart, although trembling, was beating with determination, and an uncontrollable urge caused her to push past her malevolent Shikigami, and she began to hold her Forbidden Lover on the hard floor.

Yutaka looked at the soft, Ivory-skinned woman, and, regardless of her being there, continued to whip at the vulnerable hunk, hitting Yukari occasionally by mistake.

Ran's heart was beginning to waver like a butterfly's beautiful flying pattern, and she was unsure whether to help her Mistress or to help her new ally. Her eyes darted between the two, dancing back and forth like a rose in the wind.

Her mind drew herself towards fighting her urge for revenge, despite it being fuelled by the primal urge that filled her fox-like brain like a red fluid of lust... her resolve to do what was right overcome her fluid-thoughts, and she ran into Yutaka, pushing her away from the scarred couple, and began stayed on top of her while shouting, "Get out of here!"

Yukari whimpered like a delicate chrysanthemum, not sure how to get away, but Dawitsu suddenly grabbed hold of Yukari's hand, and took to the air in a manner as graceful as a beautiful, pale-blue stork.

Looking into the heroic, pacifistic dream-boat's eyes as she flew over the green, blurred scenery, Yukari gathered enough strength to say, "Thank you..."

"I would never attack a woman..." Dawitsu muttered, his face remaining beautiful despite his blackened eyes, "The best I can do is run away... I feel like such a coward..."

Yukari's heart filled with an uncontainable desire to kiss him, but refrained from doing so as he would have lost control of his flight. She instead dropped to the disappointing low of simply saying, "You're not cowardly. You're noble for not fighting back. I'm proud of you..."

"But now she wants to kill us... what do we do, Yukari? We're Fugitives... of Love..." the brow-eyed, beautiful specimen of perfection asked, swamped in the black sea of desperation that rotted his untarnished soul like a swarm of maggots.

Yukari began to softly sing 'Love is our Resistance' by 'Youmu and the Half-Ghosts', and they both reflected on the beautiful, Gothic lyrics that resonated in both of their hearts. As the tune seemed to play in their minds, they landed, and found a hiding place in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

Quivering slightly as they walked towards the large mansion within the forest, the pair of fate-defying lovers arrived at Eientei, and Dawitsu knocked the door with his whip-reddened, muscular hand.

The door opened, revealing the Moon Rabbit, Reisen Udongein Inaba, who was wearing a short-skirted schoolgirl outfit with Bunny Ears. Her blood-red eyes glanced at the shirtless figure of Dawitsu, who seemed to be glistening in the moonlit night. Her gaze seemed so affixed to the perfect-bodied hunk that Yukari had to justly slap the Rabbit in the face to get her to look her way.

"Hey! Stop looking at him! I was wondering if we could stay the night..." Yukari asked.

Reisen's eyes lit up at the prospect of the essence of manliness that was renowned in all of Gensokyo staying at her house, "Of course! You can sleep in my room... uh... well, you can't, Yukari."

However, Dawitsu remembered the vows he had made during his and Yukari's perfect unison of perfection, and protected his love, "No, I think I'll sleep in the same room as Yukari tonight..."

Reisen took off her Bunny Ears, and walked inside, and huffily muttered, "Okay, then."

Yukari smiled warmly, as she had established victory over one more of the many obstacles that faced the two Forbidden Lovers, and she followed after Dawitsu, who followed the Moon Rabbit up the stairs of Eientei.

Pointing to a small bed, Reisen sniggered as she said, "So, you'll share this, will you? Well, someone will have to sleep in my room..."

Yukari conceded, and accepted that she would have to trust her pure, Bishounen, ever radiant lover with the flirtatious bunny girl.

"Alright. Be safe, Dawitsu..." Yukari told her lover, caressing his toned, still glimmering torso as the Rabbit cheered with victory.

Dawitsu proceeded to kiss Yukari so passionately that her eyes became the soft pink colour of love, and after which he left the room, with the lunar rabbit holding his hand...

Placing Dawitsu in a double bed, Reisen smirked with anticipation at the wonderful, man-filled antics that she falsely believed were coming her way. She lay next to the man, taking off her tiny, bust-hugging school shirt and her short black miniskirt.

Staring at the man, she laughed softly as a rose's thorn, "So... what are going to do?"

Dawitsu turned his wide, muscular body away from hers, but the rabbit remained persistent, grabbing him from behind and pushing her body against his, "You _will _be mine."

Dawitsu felt utterly trapped, but got out of the bed, and stood up, looking at the manipulative lunar rabbit, "I'm not going to betray Yukari, my true love! You're going to have to find someone else!"

The Lunar Rabbit's eyes glowed, and she proceeded to stare into Dawitsu's eternally beautiful, flower-strewn soul, "You _will _betray her, because I can control you... your mind is forfeit, you will love me..."

Dawitsu fell to the floor, struggling to fight getting back into the bed with the controlling Rabbit Youkai, however, his eyes suddenly fixed, and his heart resolved itself like an eternal barrier of truth, hope, and eternal Agape. He turned from Reisen, and said, "No, I won't."

Reisen's face fell into an abyss of despair, "B-b-b-but how did you break free from my mental manipulation?"

"Love conquers all..." the embodiment of Love mused before walking out of the room, "I'm going to share the bed with Yukari, no matter how small..."

Walking back to Yukari's room, Dawitsu proceeded to climb on top of Yukari, who seemed to be waiting for him, and the two procreated passionately until the night's end, waking up all the rabbit youkai, who watched through the keyhole, fascinated by their superior technique and intimate interaction...

**Author's Notes: **Hey, how are you doing? I'm doing pretty well, myself, and, unlike Hebiko, I have a set of wonderful reviewers from the outside world! They all have strange names... like... 'Metroid Life', 'AnimaJunki1230', and 'MUS3'... although there are some normal names there like 'Hideki Hirameshi' and 'Nicholas Crossworth'. They all say wonderful things about me, like how they want to buy my merchandise, and that my descriptions are good, not to mention that my beautiful sex scenes are easy to visualise! The 'MUS3' fellow even went as far as to simply say 'Oh my God', showing how utterly awe-inspiring and wonderful my work is! Take that, Hebiko!

**Typist's Notes: **I... never sent copies of this book to the outside world... what's she talking about? The strange thing is, it doesn't seem like she's lying... Tengu just know these things. What is she ranting on about... also, I tried to consult Nitori about a lobotomy, but she said after her failed attempt on an Ice Fairy, she's sworn never to do it again... just my luck, eh?

**Reviews for Chapter Four:**

Mateyuu Dawitsu: Eh heh heh... HA HA HA HA HA! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I've just realised there's no point getting all angry about this any more. It's pointless, so I'm just gonna enjoy the hilarious, poorly-written ride. Hey, Tokage, I'll just let you in on a little secret, knowing you you'll _really _want to hear about it... you wanna know? I would never turn down Reisen either, eh heh heh... oh, I feel like a jerk for saying that. You know, to Reisen, not to Tokage. She deserves everything she gets... also, why do I feel ten times more moronic for liking 'Youmu and the Half-Ghosts' now I know she's a fan of them too... no offence, Youmu. Your music's awesome. If you, for some reason, end up reading this, please can I get your autograph?

Yukari Yakumo: Hm. So, explain to me why that moron gets to do the getaway when you quite clearly established within this utterly dysfunctional universe of yours that I can still use gaps. I would have been far better at that. Also, if I were in that situation with Reisen, I'd have volunteered to have shared the double bed with Reisen... uh... not for that reason, I simply wouldn't want to give Reisen her way!

Reisen Udongein Inaba: I'm putting whatever form of restraining order I can on _both _Yukari and Dawitsu. They had restraining orders on the Moon, I'm sure there's something similar down here in Gensokyo. Also, if I really was that desperate, there's no way love would overcome my powers. Love doesn't work that way.

Yutaka Hadekawa: Well... I... it's not that I _haven't _wielded a whip before, but there's no way I'd be so merciless. Also, why did I swear? What was the purpose of that? I would NEVER swear that impolitely and out of nowhere. I... I don't understand.

Disguised Reviewer with a Bowler hat and disguised voice: Ah, that Yutaka madame is too stupid to notice the subtle subtext of the piece. If you read between the lines, you can quite clearly identify that Yutaka, in fact, has a headache, and thus was irritable enough to swear.

Disguised Reviewer with false moustache: I, Leopold Giovanni the second, as a good friend of Yutaka, would like to point out that she is _never _this irritable, and is the most well-mannered young lady I have ever come across. I do not blame you for wanting an obvious villain to your story, but please do not use my friend for such a role, as it is slanderous, libellous, and above all, tasteless.

Marisa Kirisame: Ah ha! I've managed to get Jean to start reading this! Yay! He can be enlightened by Tokage's Promethean flame!

Jean Franc Levoisier: Er... was Marisa being sarcastic when she said that this book was, as she said, 'The greatest book ever'? I have read magic books more entertaining... however, there is something humorous about them, but, correct me if I am mistaken, this is not intentional, am I right? I decided to try and learn some complex English words to describe this book, and here are some of the words I have decided upon: Abominable, Insipid, Despicable, Horrific, Troubling, and Mentally Scarring. I apologise if I have used any of these words in the wrong context, English is not my first language...


	6. 05: The Great Escape of Love

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 5: The Great Escape of Love**

_Eientei, early morning_

The sun shone in the morning light, filling the sky with pure liquid light dashed with the contrasting fluid-like white wisps of cumulonimbi... however, the two Forbidden lovers of hope and freedom were unable to tell this, as the room they were in had no windows, and was filled with the warmth from a night of pure love...

Reisen Udongein Inaba woke up from the bed in a sensual, yet disappointed manner, her perfect, thin body being hugged by her duvet, and she decided to walk into the room which she had allowed her guests to stay, and said in an tone filled with liquid annoyance, "Okay, get out of my house."

However, the Yukari was lying on top of Dawitsu, the two's eyes locked together in an eternally bound lock of adoration and beauty. Their ears seemed to have lost themselves within the sea of amorousness, and they continued to ignore the provocative, sensuous rabbit.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she shouted slightly louder, hoping to break the unbreakable bond of trust and sensuality.

The two began to kiss, Yukari enjoying being the initiator of the wonderful experience of both the mouth and the heart, her large chest's eternally beating drum increasing it's life-giving rhythm as her long pink linguistic creator entered the heavenly realm of Dawitsu's mouth. She was so taken away by the sheer magnificence of the experience that she spontaneously created a gap underneath them, warping them into the dream-boat's house, more specifically the bedroom.

Yukari made a sound of pure, undiluted pleasure as passionate as the red rose that blooms spectacularly in the summer breeze as she fell onto Dawitsu's bed, the force of the fall pushing them ever together like a ball that fits into a cup. The shirtless man began to undo Yukari's lacy purple bra...

**[Typist's Note: **Hello. It is Jean Franc Levoisier who is typing this. The reason why is that Momiji Inubashiri is currently on what she called a 'recovery trip'. I am not sure what this is, but I imagine it is a journey to a place that is relaxing, and clears the mental scars which have no doubt been forming on the fragile woman's mind. I genuinely pity her, and that is why I offered to write this chapter for her... oh, I am sorry. I must explain why there is no sex scene. Because I find it too disgusting... it does remind me of my times with Patricia, however, when she was well... ah, she was wonderful in... OH, Sacrebleau, I almost typed that! I should... uh... bring you back to this story, I... apologise. Should I be apologising? I am not sure...**]**

Just as Dawitsu was about to wrap the last bandage of love around Yukari's soft, perfectly shaven thigh, a presence appeared in the room, opening the door like a brutal ice pick, shattering the cold, crystalline beauty of the Forbidden Lover's ever justified love of justice.

Yutaka was standing at the door, and saw the two lovers naked, on top of one another and bound together with the white fabric of **[Typist's Note: **I now understand why the English often describe the insipid things as painful... this... is... painful... oh, I apologise, Tokage's coming to check my work, I must get back to the story...**] **sensuality, and screamed, "Why are you in my house! You don't live here any more!"

However, Dawitsu, although panting from the strenuous activities of true love, calmly explained, "Yutaka, it is my mansion, and I can chose who lives here. It is _you _who doesn't live here any more..."

Yutaka's potassium-red hair ignited spontaneously, and she sharpened her razor-sharp red, Gothic fingernails, and lunged towards the two lovers. Still attached together, Dawitsu and Yukari rolled off of the bed together, dodging the insane Gothic Lolita as she devoured the bed like a black plague devours a rose. Yutaka growled like a feral cat, and leapt towards the eternal victims, but Yukari opened a gap before she could get to them, and she fell through, landing somewhere else.

Yukari panted, both with fear and exhilaration, like a cherry tree in full bloom, and said, "Oh, Dawitsu, I saved your life!"

"Where is she now?" Dawitsu said, still concerned for his former lover, as he knew no hate, like a wilting but eternally beautiful snowdrop.

Yukari's heart snapped, his love for her remaining like a perennial weed in a pure heath meadow, "Why does that matter, she's gone, now we can do what we like!"

Dawitsu's heart wavered like a unsure bee, looking for which flower to pollinate, "But she is safe, isn't she?"

"I only warped her to the netherworld... she's not _actually _dead..." Yukari explained, her resolve as wonderful as a pristine, dew-glossed white rose.

However, the black-haired hunk, although his perfect face remained as perfect as ever, seemed to become foolish, and began to fret for his evil former lover, "I hope she's okay..."

"Stop hoping she's okay!" Yukari pointed out, her legitimacy shining upon Dawitsu like a beautiful green light upon unheeding flower-shoot leaves.

Dawitsu stopped, and then nodded, "You're right, why should I care about her, she's ugly anyway..."

The two continued their perfect, ultimately unstoppable romantical healing of romance, and kept going until the early afternoon...

_The Netherworld, the moment Yutaka was taken away_

Falling into the Netherworld as ungracefully as the writing style of a stupid, red-haired Lizard Youkai, Yutaka rubbed her head as she appeared before a large courtroom, full of ghosts while 'Youmu and the Half-Ghosts' played 'You will beg for your life'.

A certain beautiful, Kimono-wearing ghost appeared at the table of the judge, and said, "You, Yutaka, are charged with perverting the course of Love!"

"On what grounds?" Yutaka asked, malice lining her words like a Crocus Petal dipped in tar.

"You have tried to break up a love that was meant to be, and for that, we sentence you to a life of not living." Yuyuko Saigyouji said benevolently.

"B-but, that isn't fair..." Yutaka's squeaky voice fruitlessly attempted to justify her abhorrent actions of destruction, like an evil moth flapping it's dust-covered wings towards a candle.

"What isn't fair is you stopping Miss Yukari, the greatest, kindest woman in all of the world, from having the man of her dreams!" Yuyuko boomed authoritatively.

Yutaka looked downwards, like a lowly frog coming to its senses after hopping on the flowers of the delicate lily pads, "B-but... I was with him first..."

"True love is true love. Your Love with him was cursed." Yuyuko explained, making perfect sense.

"I don't deserve this..." Yutaka whimpered, like a pathetic cat begging for a rotting fish head in the ocean of salt and death of flowers.

Yuyuko, however, decided to give the woman some undeserved mercy, and offered her a deal she couldn't refuse, "Yutaka, I shall let you live, on one condition..."

"What is that?" Yutaka asked desperately.

"You shall become my Shinigami, and you will reap souls for me. And, when you have reaped enough souls, you will even get to reap the souls of those two fated lovers... as they will die together when the time comes..." Yuyuko told her.

Smiling a grin of pure evil, the short, Gothic Lolita's eyes glowed even redder than before, and her teeth began to sharpen, "I accept your deal... as long as I get revenge... that's all that matters to me..."

Yuyuko began to laugh maniacally, as did her newly-christened Shinigami, and they decided to celebrate by listening the Youmu and the Half-ghosts latest hit single, 'The cold sword of Contentment'.

**Author's Notes: **Ah ha ha! Now my story's just the coolest! Does Hebiko's story have evil shinigami villains? Or... uh... Shinigami villains? Or shinigami villains? Well, does she? No, she doesn't! Hebiko's a stupid, mindless woman, and she needs to stop getting close to Dawitsu! He's mine... uh... I mean, he shouldn't be friends with such an idiot! He should be friends with me! We'd do all sorts of fun friendly things with each other, like 'Pin the detached tail on me' and 'Romantic Dinners'... that last one is strictly platonic, by the way! Why? Why are they friends? ARGH! So annoying! Why? Why? Why?

**Typist's Notes: **I'll... uh... move on now. It seems that she is just going to continue stamping on the floor and shout 'Why' like an infant. Hello. Yes, I am still Jean Franc, and I shall, ha ha, be frank! Oh ho... that was intended as what the English call a 'play on words', in case my poor wording was not good enough for you to understand... anyway, I am fearing of this woman's sanity, and I do not blame the strange wolf woman for wanting a break. As long as the story gets typed, this insane woman does not care who is doing the typing... she did not even ask for my name, she seems to have given me one... 'Michel'. Not only that, but she says I am... uh... 'so hot that she thinks she has made the wrong choice about who to write about'... I am just glad that was not the subject of her writing, I feel a large amount of the sympathy for Monsieur Dawitsu and his friends... on behalf of... Momiji and myself, I am so... so sorry...

Ah, Momiji told me I have to allow a select few people review this chapter, so, here they are...

**Reviews for Chapter Five:**

Mateyuu Dawitsu: Alright, that's it! I can cope with you exposing me naked in every chapter, I can cope with you shipping me with Yukari, I can _even _cope with your strange, creepy advances on me, but your poor treatment of Yutaka in-story is pushing it. I cannot just sit there while you KILL OFF my first true love, my best friend, my loyal, beautiful, kind, truthful, peaceful, benign, truly benevolent Shikigami! I can't! Tokage, once this whole thing's published, I'm gonna hold a wonderful celebration barbecue, with everyone in Gensokyo invited... with your book as the fuel for the Barbecue. And, if you have the nerve of showing up to crash it, I'll make sure smoked Lizard Tail _is _on the menu...

Yutaka Hadekawa: Please Boss... don't be so aggressive... don't... try to protect me...

(the young woman broke down into tears, so I had to stop typing and help the Youkai Man to comfort her... she seems quite upset by this chapter...)

Ran Yakumo: Any saving grace this book had is now null and void. I can;t believe I even inferred liking the scene in which the Master's shirt was wet...

Yuuka Kazami: I am usually a fan of pure, undiluted evil. I would actually enjoy using this book as a torture mechanism, however, your insistent use of flowers is causing me to waver on this possibility... I cannot bring myself to use such a book for torture when it so inaccurately, and horrifically uses flowers... it gives flowers a bad name, and they're the only good thing in this world... I may have to exact revenge on you simply for your defilement of the Plant Kingdom.

Hebiko Bimyouna: I am sick of using that disguise. I'm no longer going to sink to that low. It's time to end this, Tokage. It's one thing to slander my friends, it's completely another to kill them in your deranged little fantasies. STOP. THIS. NOW. I warn you as a friend... just stop this... there will come a point where people will stop laughing at you and start to hate you. I don't wish any harm to come to you... please, for your own sake...

Youmu Konpaku: Oh my. This Lizard Youkai told me to read her story, said she was my biggest fan... I... read the former chapter's reviews, and I have to be honest... I agree with Mister... Dawitsu, is it? I don't like fans like this. My music isn't 'Gothic', it's just music I like to sing to... also, Dawitsu, come to the Netherworld and I'll happily give you our latest album as recorded by Nitori's record studio, signed by me, Hemi, Semi, Demi, and Point-Five. I hope you enjoy the latest track as some kind of consolation for this awful story...


	7. 06: Running from Death itself

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 6: Running from Death itself...**

_The Netherworld, shortly after the last chapter_

Yuyuko Saigyouji, the imposing, darkly beautiful ghost queen, had changed Yutaka into a shinigami. Her eyes were now a blood red, and her hair was pale as a cold, rainy day, but still as sharp as a razor edge. Her clothes were now ever more Gothic, her black, tight-fitting corset now spiky, with several frills as dark as night forming from the dress. Her thigh-high socks were now ebony black and the same crimson as the fluid of life she was going to be draining.

Yutaka held her head down, "So, who shall I kill first, my master?"

Yuyuko pointed her pale, ethereal hand at the Shinigami, "You shall first reap the soul of Ran Yakumo, as her transgressions involved helping you avert fate, a practice I shall not allow!"

Yutaka, who had repented for her sins, tried to negotiate with the ghostly pillar of pure justice and pureness, "But she tried to stop me in the end! She's a good person!"

"This does not matter, I need the souls of any sinners, as that is my job. Go!" Yuyuko shouted, her voice echoing like a falling tree in an empty forest of despair and fear.

Yutaka nodded, her eyes fading from red to a deathly grey as ivory as Yukari's perfect skin, and she rose like an angel of death ascending from a blood-red rose field filled with cherry blossoms. Her hair glowed, like an ember which had lost its spark, and she levitated away from the unsettling sea of cherry-blossoms, descending into the real world like a plague of death...

_The Forest of Magic, the Sunflower Fields, early afternoon_

Ran Yakumo was walking through the golden-yellow sea of romance and emotion that filled itself as the spring slowly brought all the seeds that Dawitsu had planted to life in a spectacular blossom, and was stroking a tall, robust sunflower that reminded her of Dawitsu.

Holding it gently, she mused to it in a tender, illustrious voice, "Oh, why can't you be with me? Why did you pick Yukari, when I love you just as much?"

Of course, Ran did not know the subtle differences between love and lust, and her psyche was as purple as a lime in the heat of summer, and she began to gasp in excitement at the thought of caressing Dawitsu's perfect, muscular thighs.

However, the purple aura which lay within the realm of her ethereal sea of thought and fantasy suddenly was beset by a deluge of pure black, as if Dawitsu's pure raven hair had found its way into Ran's impure thoughts, however, it was not purity which had entered, but impurity.

The Gothic Shinigami of death was standing behind Ran, holding a scythe in her hand, and said in an impersonal manner as cold as the ice that glistens upon a rose in the cold winter months, "It is your time to die, Ran Yakumo..."

Ran turned around, and recognised the shinigami as quickly as she realised Dawitsu was the greatest, most attractive man alive, a speed faster than light and hope, and said, "Yutaka... what are you doing? What's with the hair?"

Yutaka looked downwards, almost as if her black heart was capable of remorse, and muttered, "I am a Shinigami, now... I have been told by my... superior that I have to kill you..."

"B-but... you can't be..." Ran stuttered, her voice wavering like a cherry tree in the soft ethereal breeze of summer.

"I am afraid that I am..." Yutaka explained, "I have to kill you now..."

Slicing at Ran with her scythe, which glinted in the darkness like a poison-lined white rose made of liquid silver, Yutaka continued, "I am sorry. It's nothing personal."

Ran side-stepped from the insane Gothic Lolita, and laughed in a nervous way, falsely thinking that the young woman was not evil enough to be a Shinigami, and because she was trying to see jewels within her tar-covered heart, she didn't attack the Death God, who continued to try and reap her lustful soul, which glowed a pink-mauve aura underneath Ran's chest.

"This has to be a joke! Stop this, now!" Ran shouted, but the Shinigami kept attacking, her perseverance as unlimited as the cherry blossom-filled pits of hell, until she finally engraved a large scar into the innocent kitsune's arm, soft liquid of life floating out in slow motion, time seeming to stand still as droplets of rose-red sanguine fluid exited the fox.

Holding the fox as she fell to the floor, caressing her gently and kissing her on the cheek as they turned as pale as a soft seed of a snowdrop, Yutaka mumbled to her victim, "I am... truly sorry..."

Ran struggled under the Shinigami's grasp, her breathing beginning to rasp and her heart beating as slowly as a rhododendron's soft green heart. Slowly raising her beautiful, dissolving hand to Yutaka's face, she said, "Tell... Yukari... that I'm sorry..."

Putting her full weight on Yutaka, the fox's eternal essence of liquid spirituality exited her body through the red line of cessation in her arm, and Yutaka took hold of it, her hands feeling a warm buzz of ephemerality, and she moved from supporting the Kitsune as soon as she took the soul for herself. Standing up, she walked through the ebony realm of darkness she had created until she found her way back into the blood-red world of the dead...

_The Dawitsu Mansion, late evening_

Although she was repeatedly experiencing pure liquid heaven, Yukari Yakumo had grown tired of the pure and wonderful antics she had been experiencing in the bed of the wonderfully pure raven-haired hunk of purity, and was drinking tea downstairs in the foyer of the mansion, sitting in the same place Yutaka was sitting in on the fateful night when she watched them through the gap.

Dawitsu was in the kitchen, making tea, a task so steamy that it required his shirt to be off, and occasionally, the condensing water on his hard abs needed to be dried off, which he used his shirt for. Once he poured the water that was almost as hot as himself out of the strange boiling device that he had into two cups, he placed a bag of herbs into each cup, and waited until the liquid was as brown as his ethereal brown eyes.

Once it was finished, he walked into the foyer, and gave a cup of tea to Yukari Yakumo, who's gratitude was as boundless as her gaps, and she then let her dream man sit on her lap, so she could feel his sensual, moist chest from behind. It was during this tender moment that a voice mumbled, "You are not alone, so don't act like you are..."

Standing up to look for who said those unsettling words, Dawitsu looked around before seeing a pale, translucent image of a certain beautiful fox youkai, although not as beautiful as Yukari. Pointing to the image, Dawitsu said in a voice like wet heaven, "Yukari... is that Ran?"

Yukari turned around, first to steal one last look at the sparkling, handsome youkai of beauty, and then saw the considerably less important wisp-like apparition of her former Shikigami. Her voice filling with worry, the Border Youkai asked, "Ran, are you playing a prank on us?"

"No, I am not. I am dead." Ran's spectre explained, "Yutaka killed me and reaped my soul..."

Yukari looked downwards, guilt filling her heart for leaving her all alone after the shikigami had saved their lives from the vicious Lolita, "Ran, what do you mean by 'reaped your soul'?"

"I have now been sent to Yuyuko's Netherworld. The only reason I am here at the moment is because I begged her to let me here one last time..." Ran's phantasm mused, "...I wanted to tell you... I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for trying to steal Dawitsu from you."

Dawitsu's body tensed up, and he hugged the apparition, Yukari letting him off because she knew that he was only meaning it as a friendly gesture, not as a gesture of rose-red love like the kind she experienced with him. Ran smiled from her side of the embrace of manliness, and said, "Also, I shall always... always love you, Dawitsu. I am so sorry..."

Ran broke a tear, and suddenly began to dissolve, liquid sparks flying from her image as they seemed to be carried off in the wind, "Also... just... before I go... I got to warn you. Yutaka is... Yutaka is..."

Ran's image was slowly being carried away, as if each spark was taking a small piece of her ethereal, ghostly phantasmal body, and her mouth just began to be carried away as she said, "Yutaka... is... a Shi..."

However, before she could finish her warning that would be able to save the Forbidden Lovers, she had completely vanished, her visible form becoming a pile of pink, ethereal cherry petals.

Yukari and Dawitsu looked towards each other, tears obstructing their view of each other's perfectly made eyes, and they held each other as they both released their liquid sadness from their eyes, soft, clear, glinting orbs exiting their bodies as they wailed in loss of their friend and Shikigami, and they decided to keep the cherry flowers in a small jar, and put it on the table, so they could see the beautiful remains of the fate-crossed Shikigami every day...

**Author's Notes: **Um... Michel? Is it okay is I don't do any author's notes today? I... I feel... feel... bad. I don't know what happened, but a green-haired woman... and then... no... no... NO! My... what... can I hug you? I... need... someone to tell me it's going to be okay...

**Typist's Notes: **Before I began my Typist's Notes, I decided to give this woman a hug... she seems very frightened by something, like she has gone through the mental trauma. Even when I finished the hug, she didn't leave like she did last time, she is just sitting in the corner of this room, rocking backwards and forwards... I wonder what has happened?

On the Typing Process, I have only one thing to say... what does 'ethereal' mean? She seems to use it a lot. Because if it is the word I think it is... that is, the English word for the éthéré... then the majority of her uses of it do not apply... or do they? I am not following of this story very much at all...

**Reviews for Chapter Six:**

Mateyuu Dawitsu: Okay, time to trash-talk this awful... whoa, what's she doing there in the corner? Is she okay?

(The Youkai Man and his Shikigami Woman seemed to abandon their review to look at the Lizard Author, and see if she was functioning. She stayed silent throughout, which is strange if you put into considering how much she describes him... something is not right...)

Ran Yakumo: Y-Yutaka killed me? B-b-but... she would never... hold on, what are you two still doing here, I thought you were going home once you were done... what's in the corner? Oh...

(Once again, this woman abandoned her review to ask of the Lizard Woman's health)

Yukari Yakumo: Ha! What are those three idiots doing, feeling sorry for her! She's still killed off both Yutaka and Ran in her deranged fantasies, written ridiculously inappropriate sex scenes between myself and that moron, and deserves everything she gets! I mean, come on, as if I wouldn't be able to tell when my Shikigami was in danger... also, Yuyuko is my friend, she would never want to kill Ran... well, at least not when under my control...

Yuyuko Saigyouji: Oh, silly author, you're getting it all wrong! I have no need for Shinigami, I can cause death in an instant, and I wouldn't have any sort of craving for souls, although that said, I could really do with eating a marshmallow right now...

(Oh, it seems the Shikigami Woman has decided to review after all)

Yutaka Hadekawa: Um... Miss Reiketsu, when you recover and are able to respond to this, all I have to say is this... I would _never _kill someone, even if a person forced me to. I would rather die than kill someone. And it's for this reason... that I have to feel sorry for you. I don't know who would do such a traumatising thing to you, but I can safely say I did not wish for this to happen. I hope you recover, as abominable a person as you are...

Hebiko Bimyouna: I'm... too late.


	8. 07: The Great Shinigami's Revenge

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 7: The Great Shinigami's rampage**

_The Netherworld, late evening_

The realm of cherry blossoms was filled ever more with the radiant pink efflorescence after the diminutive, Shinigami of death had appeared on the scene, and she kneeled in front of her mistress, who was wearing a tight-fitting kimono that accentuated her perfect chest area and complimented her mauve hair that curled like the lurid waves of the Sanzu River. Pointing her covered hand at Yutaka, she boomed in a voice as shocking as a twisted magnolia tree with withered leaves, "You have done well, my Shinigami!"

"Thank you, Mistress." Yutaka said, humility coating her voice like a pestilential fluid coats a tempting, shiny red forbidden fruit.

"Ah, you are only fifteen souls from repaying your debt to me..." the ethereal ghost of ephemerality mused as confidently as a red rose in the rain.

Yutaka's head wilted like a dying flower, "Yes, Mistress... so, who shall I kill next?"

"It is entirely up to you, as long as it is not the fated couple of destiny..." Yuyuko said, triumph flowing from her mouth like a stream of fore-ordination.

"Yes, Mistress..." Yutaka said, standing up as she picked up her scythe of deathly doom, looking as beautiful as a venomous Azalea in the wind. The area turned as black as her soul, and she disappeared into the air, like a dandelion seed in a hurricane of fear and panic.

_Dawitsu Mansion, the same time_

Although their pure, true, and loyal urges were telling them to passionately spend the night in their bed of true love with their fabric-based healing strings for the heart, Dawitsu and Yukari knew that they would have to work out what Ran was trying to say to them before her perfectly beautiful, ethereal essence was forever vanished from the land of the living, and do what they could to stop the woman before she brutally picked the petals of life off anyone else.

"Perhaps she was saying 'Yutaka is a Shikigami'." Dawitsu said, his eyes moving as seductively as a God of seduction towards his perfectly proportioned wife of love and truth.

"Or... perhaps she was saying..." Yukari's eyes filled with the liquid fear and doubt of a frightened mouse in a trap, "...perhaps she said 'Yutaka is a Shinigami'..."

Dawitsu's perfect face dropped in colour, his normally flawless tan turning as deathly ivory as Yukari's perfect skin, but it wasn't normal for Dawitsu to do it at all, "...Yutaka? A Shinigami? How can that be, she's in the..."

Yukari screamed, her voice projecting vaporised concern for the world that she had just released a horrific, evil Demon of death onto, "No! Yuyuko has probably made her into a Shinigami... and the first thing she'll want to do is kill us..."

Dawitsu put his hand over Yukari's mouth, and she licked the eternally beautiful phalanges of his palm as he did so, "Hush, my dear. If she could do that, she would have killed us already. She must have to do something first..."

Yukari screamed once more, her flawless voice muffled behind Dawitsu's perfect hand, making for a sound so close to pure perfection that it exceeded perfection, and then said, "...she... she probably will have to kill four loads of four souls before she can kill us... we have to stop her!"

"But if she's a Shinigami, how will we stop her?" Dawitsu asked, his confidence wavering like a soft sunflower in the breeze of spring.

"Because, with our love, nothing can stop us!" Yukari called out the moving words in a manner so filled with power that her heart seemed to become two, equally perfect hearts.

"And, together, we shall stop the evil Yutaka, once and for all!" Dawitsu shouted, his heart accepting the truth he had never accepted before because of the love that lingered within his heart, like the rose that loves the wasp that never pollinated it.

_Mayohiga, midnight_

Yutaka blended into the night of Mayohiga like a dark Calla Lily in the deep lake of despair and turmoil, and crept towards her ugly, stupid, red-haired victim. Her name was Hebiko Fukigenna, and deserved everything that she was about to get.

Her stupidly long hair blocked her eyes from seeing the unnaturally fast flicker of pure death, as Yutaka slashed the idiotic l/i/z/a/r/d Youkai with her very sharp scythe, making her r/e/p/t/i/l/i/a/n blood fountain like a glorious geyser of life. Picking up the soul, Yutaka was too busy to notice that Yukari and Dawitsu had appeared behind her.

**[Typist's Notes: **I know I'm not meant to type up the crossed out words... but come on, what did you expect? I can't type this crap up without a little fun in return...**]**

But, being the most beautiful, fair, and honest couple in all of Gensokyo, the two lovers called out to Yutaka in a love-tangled unison, "Yutaka, look behind you."

Yutaka pulled her scythe out of the ugly corpse, and shouted in a demonic voice that shattered the heavens, "CURSE YOU, YUKARI! You know that I can't kill you yet, right? But some day... some day I will... just fourteen more souls, and I will be free to..."

Dawitsu called out in a heroic voice of justice, "Not if I can help it!"

And then Dawitsu made a spectacular display of bullets, filling the air with his perfect magical essence as the stars fell from the sky. Yukari was so amazed by the beauty of it that she was too mesmerised to do anything, and stared in a trance at the raven-haired hunk of loveliness. Yutaka's hair sparked with knowledge, and she lunged at Yukari like a puff-balls evil, fungal spores of death.

Dawitsu jumped selflessly in front of his true love, getting impaled by the giant scythe of death, causing Yutaka to smile a smile of perversity, and she withdrew her scythe, laughing maniacally, "Ha! Ha ha! He may not be dying, but he won't be going far like that!"

Dawitsu's flawless abdomen now had a large hole in the perfection, like a moth-eaten Magnolia flower. He groaned exorbitantly, and fell to the floor like the last blossom of spring while Yukari held his perfect chest delicately. Yutaka grinned malevolently, "We'll meet again, Forbidden Lovers!"

Like a black sheep of darkness, the flat-chested shinigami disappeared in a dark cloud of black soot...

Yukari held Dawitsu tenderly, and kissed him on his neck sensually, unable to stop herself, as his deep, sexy breathing was making her head feel as light as a delicate daisy petal. However, Dawitsu stopped her, and said, "I know that it's hard to stop yourself, but... I need you to not make love to me for a while... I need... you... to..."

His breathing became deeper and rugged, and his strong voice became as delicate as a soft, ethereal water lily. He coughed soft, red blood, and tried to allow his instructions to exit his perfect, square-jawed mouth, "...I need... I need you to..."

Yukari was crying in shock and sorrow as her dream man went as limp as a weeping willow of sadness, her mind falling into an ebony sea of dismay, and shook the bleeding dreamboat, "No! No! What do I have to do? What do I do to help you?"

However, the man didn't reply, his breathing diminishing like a shrinking violet. Yukari screamed his name, but he stayed asleep, a permanent, but non-fatal sleep overtaking his body like a ghost of slumber in the dark, star-lit night.

Yukari knelt on the floor as she held her beautiful forbidden lover, and yelled in her loudest, saddest voice, "NO! I can't... I can't... live without you..."

The Border Youkai sniffed, her eyes filling with soft, limpid tears, and she walked away from the spot, clinging to the body of her only true love as her only comfort in the dark, cruel world...

**Author's Notes: **I... I feel better now. I'd like to thank Miss Marisa Kirisame for helping me heal up and get better, she's a true friend, unlike that stupid Hebiko! Ha! What were you trying to do anyway? Warn me? I knew that someone would attack me at some point, they're all jealous!

Also, I heard from the Tengu Reporters that Dawitsu got beaten up so badly that he had to be fixed by that short Shikigami girl, but I figured, you know what that story needs. Not some Shikigami doing it, but instead his true love is going to do it! Because that makes much more sense, why would a Shikigami do that for her master? Reality sure is unrealistic... plus, it's more cool if a big scythe hurts him than... whatever dumb thing hurt him before...

**Typist's Notes: **Ugh... she's... regrettably... back. I think I preferred the slightly traumatised version myself...

Oh, I felt bad for saying that. I wonder who the culprit was? Reading over the last chapter... green hair? Oh my, could Sanae have done it? Or Yuuka Kazami? Or Hina Kagiyama? Or maybe even... um, what's the name of that evil spirit who seems to have retired evil for a bit? Mimi? Nina? Meaner?

Um, yeah, the reviews...

**Reviews for Chapter Seven:**

Hebiko Bimyouna: Hey, I was actually tempted to write a parody of yourself into my story, but I rose above that. But you... you not only put me in, you _kill me_? I wouldn't mind but I was only an extra... is that all you see in me now? Well, I guess I was stupid for showing any concern for you...

Alice Margatroid: How dare you write in that Yutaka would attack Dawitsu like that? I... I... she was the one who _fixed _him from _my _attack! And I regretted it from the minute I did it! But you're... you don't even seem to understand the basics of how someone reacts in a crisis... you try to help them, or you panic. You most certainly do not get distracted by their good looks and kiss them on the neck... you... sick, sick person.

Marisa Kirisame: Glad to see you're all better, Tokage! But why did you still make me pay for your autograph? Didn't you like my Bracket Fungus Soup?

Yukari Yakumo: Oh, so hold on, where did my Border Powers go? Is it simply you alter my powers when it's convenient to your ridiculous plot? Please don't tell me I'm going to be a damsel in distress at some point... I may have to kill you if that happens.

Mima: MY NAME IS MIMA! Don't you stupid typists understand? I used to be the fear-inspiring main villain, the one which they all cowered in fear from, and then I... for whatever reason... decided to save the day... then decided to again... and then... no-one paid any more attention to me... hey, are you still typing? I'll tell you something for free, it was not I who traumatised that idiot. I'm not about to waste my time on that, although seeing what it's doing to my ex-magic student, I guess I may soon have a motive...

Yuuka Kazami: (for whatever reason, she spent the whole review whistling a merry, innocuous tune)

Mateyuu Dawitsu: Okay, okay, okay... catatonic or not catatonic, I can't just accept that you had my _best friend _mercilessly attack me! And not show any amount of regret! Yutaka has stopped going with me to these review sessions because she doesn't want to listen to it any more, and quite frankly, I've had enough, too. All I'll leave on is this. I, Mateyuu Dawitsu, star of this... horrific show, gives his official disapproval to this book! Good day, sir! Um... I mean, Ma'am...


	9. 08: Ethereal Healing of the Soul

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 8: Ethereal Healing of the Soul**

_Mayohiga, after the last chapter_

Dawitsu was lying in Yukari's arms, his body weighing down on her thin, delicate arms, which splayed into stitches as she tried to continue holding her forbidden love. Her wails of mourning could be heard throughout the village, but the cruel animal youkai of the village were apathetic to the persecuted woman. The beautiful man's red fluid of existence poured from his large wound, covering Yukari's ivory white hands. Her heart rose and rose, her motivation draining from her like a tree overtaken by ivy, and she eventually knelt to the floor and allowed her eyes' municipal pipes to burst, releasing the tragic juices of her sorrow and misery.

"Dawitsu! Please! Don't die!" Yukari stopped, and realised that according to Yuyuko's rules, Yutaka can't have killed him, "Please... please wake up!"

It was at this time that a particularly kind-hearted individual with curly, beautiful hair, a pair of glasses that accentuated her perfect nose like the sunset accentuates the perfect sea, and a long, smooth tail walked by, and said heroically, "Oh no! What's happened?"

Yukari sniffed to herself, her voice a delicate, decayed leaf in the wind, "A Shinigami... a shinigami attacked my boyfriend... and I'm afraid he's never going to wake up..."

"Well, I happen to be an expert at doctorism, so perhaps I can help?" I said magnanimously, "My name's Hachuurui Soto..."

**[Typist's Note: **I don't care if that was a mistake, I'm putting it in. There should be a psychological term for that, perhaps named after a psychologist or something...**]**

Yukari got up and lay Dawitsu on the floor, "What do I have to do to help him?"

"You will have to gather for me some ingredients. They are all medicinal herbs and plants. There are five in total, and they are all extremely rare. They are Aloe Vera, Blessed Thistle, Chaparrel, Digitalis from the Foxglove Plant, and Elderberry." the exceptionally good-bodied doctor said, her tight nurses outfit showing off her curves.

"And where can I find these plants?" Yukari asked.

"In the five corners of Gensokyo... the Youkai Mountain, the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, the Island of the Lake, Former Hell, and finally... the Netherworld itself." Hachuurui accurately and calmly told the aggrieved Border Youkai.

The flowers had been imprinted in the woman's mind, and she quivered as she nodded in understanding, and said, "So I have to get them?"

"Can't you enter gaps?" the cosmically beautiful Lizard Youkai said, "It shouldn't take too long..."

Yukari opened a purple, ephemeral circle of eyes, "You're right... take care of him, will you?"

"Of course, there is no way that I'd abandon such an ethereal, raven-haired dreamboat such as him..." the doctor accurately stated, her medical opinion proving his eternal beauty.

Yukari stepped into the gap, looking at her mutilated true love, who was lying in a crimson puddle of death, for one last time. Blowing the essence of aether towards his soft face, she entered the gap, closing it before she changed her attached mind.

_The Youkai Mountain, shortly after_

Exiting from her gap, Yukari appeared in front of a gushing stream of crystalline shards of interlacustrine liquid. It fell from the highest point on a cliff that seemed to stretch into the sky, and she stopped to reflect upon the pure, natural beauty of it until remembering that her true love was in danger.

A tengu walked past, her short, ebony reporter's skirt reaching her upper thigh as her tight white shirt gripped her firm bosom, and Yukari asked her, "Excuse me, do you know where I would find 'Aloe Vera' plants?"

The sensual reporter put her hips to one side, and mused sensually, "It's going to be near the top of the waterfall. Say, you're the wife of that incredible hunk, Dawitsu, aren't you?"

Yukari didn't know whether to tell the truth or not, as she had thought that their marriage had been a well-kept, forbidden secret that was as secretly kept as a small, pink, flower-covered diary. In the end, her unwavering love for the raven-haired, muscular, ethereal man forced her to tell the tengu her secret, "Yes, we're married..."

Aya placed her hands on Yukari's shoulders, slowly stroking them with her long, elegant hand snakes, and suddenly kissed the innocent Youkai on the lips, filling her with fear and the bitter mouth water of the tengu. After a while, she took her lips away from Yukari's, and said, "Give him that for me..."

She then walked away from the Border Youkai, swaggering her hips in a seductive, sensual manner, laughing as she did, causing Yukari's face to warm with the poisonous essence of blood-red warmth, her ivory face enlightening. She looked up at the top of the long path of clarified transparent life fluid, and decided to begin her flight upwards.

Knowing that the only place a plant would grow on the waterfall would be the smooth, water-kissed mineral rich rock behind the mystical torrent of liquid water, Yukari took off her perfect, elegant wedding outfit, revealing her purple, tight-fitting bra and her lacy red underwear. Once she walked underneath the beautiful liquid mist, she felt her supple, curvaceous body become drenched with moisture, and her perfect ivory skin glistened in the sun.

Slowly ascending, she looked for the hard, thick leaves of the miraculous healing medicinal flower of egregiousness. She found small, white flowers, and purple flowers with vibrant red leaves, but she could not find the all-important Aloe Vera. It was then that a glint appeared in Yukari's eye... shining at the top of the waterfall, lay the shiny wet, thick stemmed plant she was looking for. Her heart filling with anticipation of being able to heal her ephemeral, beautiful husband, she dashed upwards as quickly as possible, but, before she could, fate unfairly conspired against the Border Youkai as a crow swooped down and picked the plant from right in front of her eyes.

Flying after the crow through the morning sky, Yukari chased the ebony-black bird until it reached an agent of the paparazzi of evil, Aya Shameimaru.

Yukari gasped as she finally reached the crow's master, and Aya giggled provocatively, "Ah... looking for this?"

"Aya... I need that for..." Yukari began to say, but evil brutally severed her sentence like a Machete cutting down a pure yellow sunflower, for Aya had noticed the beautiful, well-proportioned Border Youkai was wearing nothing but her tight, purple bra and her red, lacy underwear.

"What do we have here? Well, I must say... I want you. I want your body..." Aya said, her eyes filled with the deep scarlet fluid of lust.

Yukari trembled in fear, her body going stiff, "Aya... don't... don't..."

"If you want this plant, then you will have to... have sex with me!" Aya proclaimed, laughing to the heavens in a diabolical, twisted fashion.

Yukari's heart skipped a beat, her eyes looking over the provocatively dressed reporter as she undid her shirt's buttons...

...but then, suddenly, a woman dived into the lustful reporter, knocking her to the hard, rock ground, and punched her once to make sure she was unconscious. Yukari looked to see who it was, and it was... Hachuurui Soto!

She got up from the floor, and said selflessly, "Don't worry, Yukari! I'll save you from anything that attacks you... forever. I put Dawitsu in my bed, and his condition is stable. Now, I'll help you find the other four plants. Did you lose your clothes in the waterfall?"

"No, but I took them off so they don't get wet..." Yukari answered.

"Well, I'll let you put them back on, and then we can go and save Dawitsu!" the brilliant Lizard proclaimed, her amazing speech rousing Yukari's heart into action.

The Border Youkai entered a gap, and returned wearing her full, cleavage-enhancing outfit as the Lizard stood strongly, like a tree firmly rooted to the ground in a hurricane.

Yukari opened up a second hole in the fabric of ephemerality, and then said, "So, the next area is the Bamboo Forest, am I right?"

"Yes... let's go!" Hachuurui said, walking into the gap without fear, and was shortly followed by the feminine Border Youkai.

**Author's Note: **How do you like my original character Hachuurui Soto? Isn't she the best? She's so smart, intelligent, talented, and has just played a vital part in helping to save Dawitsu... because if they don't get the plants before Yutaka gets her sixteen souls, then Dawitsu will die! They need to save him, and only Hachuurui can help Yukari!

What do you mean is it a self-insert? Of course it isn't! What... why is that a good thing? Hey, shut up, I look great in a nurse's outfit! Stupid Tengu! Where's that strange-talking stud, Michel, anyway?

**Typist's Notes: **Ugh... how much idiocy can a normal person take? I swear my intelligence is being drained from this. I have actually got _worse _at dai-shogi because of this... Nitori usually never beats me within twenty moves, there's something wrong...

**Reviews for Chapter Eight:**

Aya Shameimaru: W-what is this? I... why would I... why would I try to seduce Yukari? What's up with the over-descriptive depiction of my outfit... and I'll have you know, my skirt is knee-high! KNEE-HIGH! This is slander, this is terrible, awful slander, and being accused of being a pervert is the last straw! No more, I say! No more! I find this sort of behaviour disgusting!

Mateyuu Dawitsu: Uh... I know I said I wasn't gonna read it any more... but, you know how when you're driving past a traffic accident, you can't help but slow down and look over the carnage? What? Oh yeah, I guess you guys wouldn't know... well, I'm certainly not reading it for that... excellent... imagery... of Aya... NO! No, I'm not! I'm an upstanding man, what you did to Aya was... uh... unforgivable!

Yukari Yakumo: While I am somewhat disgusted by your insistence on stripping me to near nakedness in practically every chapter of this book, at least Aya got her just desserts in this chapter... heh, finally, the libellous Tengu gets a bit of libel published about her! I can't help but like you, even if only a little bit, for that piece of literary gold. Even if in reality I would have made short work of her before she even _tried _to take off her shirt if that situation ever really did arise.

Hatate Himekaidou: Aya told me not to read this chapter but I did anyway! Ha, and now I see why! Like, what a twist! I'm never gonna let Aya live this down...

Yuyuko Saigyouji: Hmm. I was told that there was going to be Fruits de Mer and Sous-chefs to prepare it... oh, but there's nothing, I'm afraid...


	10. 09: The Fish Out of Water

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 9: The Fish out of Water**

_The Bamboo Forest of the Lost, midnight_

The tall bamboo shots towered over the Border Youkai and her incredibly good looking, intelligent associate. Her glasses glistened in the heavenly light of the full moon, and Yukari couldn't help but notice her eyes shifting methodically through the ground, searching for the Blessed Thistle beneath the thick, dense layer of wide, wooden sticks of bamboo that stood tall into the dark, ebony-black night sky.

Yukari asked the attractive doctor, "So, can you see any Blessed Thistle?"

Hachuurui waved her soft, curly locks as she turned to Yukari, and said, "It seems we will have to go deeper into the woods. We need to find a place where the moonlight reaches, but there is plenty of moisture in the ground... now, where in a Bamboo Forest would moonlight reach?"

Yukari used her expert expertise of the surroundings to intelligently deduce the location of the green, spiny herbaceous cure of wounds. She came to the wise deduction, and told her green-haired, ethereal associate of her conclusion.

"I think it would be somewhere along the river that flows through the forest. Perhaps there's a spot there which is exposed to the ever-beautiful moonlight?" Yukari asked.

"It's worth a shot." Tokage mused learnedly, and looked around for the river before Yukari pointed to a glistening, beautiful body of glowing white water.

Yukari and Hachuurui walked towards the ever-bright, eternally blessed water that no doubt inundated the Blessed Thistle they sought so desperately. Walking down the river, the two women's moon-lit faces complimented each other perfectly, like they were truly compatible in a platonic and pure way, with Yukari's ivory button nose contrasting Hachuurui's Asian, face-fitting nose, and Yukari's blonde, flowing hair contrasting Hachuurui's short, dark green, curly hair.

The two looked downwards for the thistle, but, alas, it seemed that there was no Blessed Thistle to be found in the forest. However, it was at this point that the nurse that was a doctor and a nurse at the same time said, "I think I know where we can go!"

"Where can can we go?" Yukari asked with a sigh as large as her longing to be back with her beautiful, eternally limpidly ethereal husband of ephemerality once again.

"To Eirin Yagokoro's house, Eientei!" Hachuurui said intelligently, "She'll have Blessed Thistle, she uses it on her patients!"

Yukari tried to be sceptical of the idea, but due to the sense and thought that the Doctor's point made, she accepted it. She opened a large, amaranthine hole of apertures and purple. Walking into it, the Border Youkai waited for her medical friend of great wit and coruscation.

The two appeared by Eientei, their hair blowing in the calm, ephemeral wind as the large, full moon's light shot off from their hair in waves of empyrean rays. The Border Youkai knocked on the door, and the person who answered was someone of great evil and libidinousness... it was the bunny girl of insanity, Reisen Udongein Inaba. Her clothing was tight, and her tight, lacy black bra could be seen through her partially undone shirt. She asked them, "What are you doing here? You can't stay here as long as I say so!"

"We are here to see Eirin." the far more tasteful nurse said to the lascivious rabbit, "So just back off, or I'll use my doctor powers on you!"

The rabbit cowered in fear, and walked away from the two, and called in her ugly, salacious voice of daggers, "Eirin! Two Youkai are here to see you!"

After waiting a short while, Eirin appeared at the door along with the lunar bunny girl, and said, "I am very busy... what is it you have to ask?" in a surreptitious voice.

Yukari Yakumo brushed her fine, flowing, ash blonde hair of beauty before saying, "We're here to get some Blessed Thistle..."

"Blessed Thistle? Oh my, it must be serious..." Eirin mused concernedly, "I'll get it right away..."

Reisen's malicious face glowered with maliciousness, and she screamed, "But you know what Yukari did to me! She humiliated me and her man didn't even fall for my tricks!"

Eirin's eyes glowed as grey as the moon itself, and gave Reisen a potion, "Oh, do you want revenge, Reisen? Here, take this potion, and you will become more powerful than these two combined!"

Yukari and Hachuurui quivered ever so slightly as Reisen gulped down the potion, and she paused, before her supple, shapely legs turned into tiny, green legs. Her firm, supported bosom became a flat, green, slimy chest, and her beautiful, purple hair disappeared. Her face became a horrible, frog-like face, and when the transformation was complete, Reisen was a tiny little frog, standing in a pile of what was her clothes and a set of bunny ears and fluffy bunny tail.

"That's what you get for being evil and defying these two great people of great deeds! This nurse has saved so many lives that she is called by many as a saint, and Yukari Yakumo is the purest maiden in all of the land, so I'm protecting them!" Eirin explained her justified action to the deserving victim, and then showed the two beautiful, relieved women of beauty to her medicine room.

It was filled with liquids of all colours, all shimmering in their glasses like liquid rainbows breaking into the transparent hubris of the morning, post-rain sky of transparency. Eirin opened a large drawing filled with plant pots, and finally picked a small, green, spiny flower with a touch of yellow illuminating the fair top of the otherwise ugly flower, and gave it to the delicate Yukari, who flinched and squealed as the spines of health pricked her pure, ivory skin, causing an orb of soft blood to come out, staying stuck on her hand like dew on the morning tree.

She continued to hold onto it, though, as her love motivated her to go through the most abhorrent of pains, and this tragic pain was no exception. She knew that he must be going through the exact same pain. It was at this point that she opened a fresh gap, and walked into it, with her nurse doing the exact same.

_The Netherworld, early morning_

Yuyuko held her staff of judgement as she stood tall, her elegant figure filling the Netherworld with dignity and prestige, while her Shinigami stood before her in an unfeminine, callous manner, seething with angry rage and frenziedly asking for her next target.

"So, when can I kill someone new?" Yutaka asked murderously.

"I have not decreed anyone's death as of recently. Besides, you are out of commission because of your bad behaviour, and you almost killed one of the fated lovers of true love when you still have fourteen souls to acquire before you are allowed to!" Yuyuko said commandingly.

"But... but, I told you, my scythe slipped!" Yutaka lyingly came up with an excuse as twisted as her horrific, evil soul of deceit and lies.

"I do not believe you!" Yuyuko commanded, "But... I shall tell of you my next target. Your next target is a Lizard Youkai..."

Yuyuko opened up a bubble of transitory ephemerality, and showed the Shinigami her beautiful, unfair target of doom. Her hair was green, and her eyes reflected her grassy head-plain. Her glasses showed off her perfect eyes flawlessly, and her nurse's outfit was tight and showed off her ample, full chest and perfect hour-glass figure. And next to her was... Yukari Yakumo, who was staying beside her. Although it was forbidden for her to kill the blonde-haired, beautiful Border Youkai, Yutaka took a barbarically sadistic joy in the idea of killing and harvesting a soul in front of the delicate rose petal, permanently draining the colour from its red, joyful fragility.

"So, all I have to do is kill her and I'll get the third soul?" Yutaka asked, her voice lined with perversity of evil.

"Yes." Yuyuko boomed, her voice carrying throughout the petal-lined heavenly Netherworld of cherry blossoms and flowers.

"Excellent..." Yutaka mused excitedly, and the entire world turned deep, pure black as black as her ebony-dark, Gothic Lolita dress. She disappeared, leaving behind a cold, evil cloud that quickly dissipated by the cold, shimmering light of the radiant Queen of Ghosts.

"She seems to be enjoying this job, now..." Yuyuko mused concernedly, her pure heart unable to cope with Yutaka's evilness...

**Author's Notes: **Now I've made some Shinigami Yutaka models! They're made from wood and papiér maché, and cost seven thousand yen a piece! They take a long time to make! I also have a fan club, so if you haven't joined already, join! Also, I'll have you know that all five of the plants I've used in this story are really Medicinal Herbs! Aloe Vera, Blessed Thistle, Chaparrel, Foxgloves, and Elderberries are all medicinal! It just shows how smart I am for looking all this up! Also, I'm so glad! Do you know why? Michel is back! Oh Michel, I've missed your manly manliness! Give me a hug you lfodjnsddh csdkjdncm jdbfsjds

**Typist's Notes: **I apologise for the typing error, the Lizard Woman hugged me in a very forceful way, and I pressed some keys accidentally. Momiji is away again, this time she is trying to get good at a game of some sort... she called it... er... Shogi? Yes, she said something about the board games, and so she apparently cannot be here. I think it is a poor excuse, but it seems the worst chapters were the ones before this... I have sympathy for the Wolf Woman...

**Reviews for Chapter Nine:**

Yutaka Hadekawa: I've decided to come here just to correct a few things. No other reason. While Blessed Thistle _is _a medicinal herb... it's properties would not help a wound. It's a plant which, although bitter, can help women lactate. I once took it, for... um... uh... did it work? Well... no... but... hold on, why is the Boss looking at me like that? It's not anything to be laughed at!

Mateyuu Dawitsu: Hee hee hee... oh Yutaka, there's no need to take Blessed Thistle! Everyone knows that you're cute just the way you are! Why would you want... OW! Um... I'll stop talking now, shall I?

Eirin Yagokoro: Hold on, why didn't they just take all the plants they needed instead of just one? I have Aloe Vera, Blessed Thistle, Chaparrel, Digitalis, Elderberry, and much, much more! Please go to Eirin's Clinic for more details on how your illnesses can be cured...

**[Typist's Note: **This is most likely an advertisement, please ignore it...**]**

Reisen Udongein Inaba: No! No! Eirin, why didn't you bring up the fact that she turned me into a frog! I... I... I can't believe you didn't stick up for me!

Yukari Yakumo: Okay, is this story just out to insult everybody in Gensokyo? Is this just a _very elaborate _way of committing suicide for you? The only people you've described as good is me, that moron, and an obvious insert of yourself... that's just... stupid. Or do you really view the world that way? That's... actually pretty frightening. I... the great border youkai... am now frightened of a Lizard Youkai. What has this world come to?


	11. 10: The Island of Serpentine Devils

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 10: The Island of Serpentine Devils**

_The Scarlet Devil Mansion Grounds, early morning_

The Island of the Lake stood in the middle of the glistening body of water, which sparkled in the early sunrise so much that it seemed that it was made of the soft, heavenly skin of Yukari's forbidden love. Yukari and Hachuurui both appeared in the pristine, green fields of the Island, and looked around for the beautiful, minuscule yellow flower which was needed for the healing potion of melioration which was needed to restore the beautiful creature of beauty that laid in Hachuurui's bed to his former aesthetic splendour. They gazed at the nearby areas, and, after fruitlessly searching for the enlighteningly healsome plant of restoration, Hachuurui remembered something as important as Dawitsu's piercing brown eyes.

"Yukari... I just remembered..." Hachuurui said ethereally, "...the only place Chaparrel grows is in the cultivated gardens of the Scarlet Devil Mansion..."

"Really?" Yukari asked, her face covered with the black darkness of fear, "But... there's vampires in there... what if they suck my blood?"

Hachuurui shook her head despairingly, her ephemeral green hair waving elegantly in the soft morning breeze, "But the potion of healing won't work without the curative properties of Chaparrel..."

Yukari thought about her Forbidden Love... about how he was probably in so much pain that he wanted to die... his heart was probably yearning for Yukari's loving care to be right beside him, but she was instead out here, trying to save him. Guilt filled her pure, loving heart, and she opened up a gap so she could see her Love for a moment.

He was lying on his back, the wound in his usually perfect gut ruining his otherwise otherworldly body. His raven hair was stained with the marks of dried, crimson sanguine droplets of blood, and he was breathing in a slow, seductive manner that caused both Yukari and Hachuurui to swoon in pure and perfect love for him.

Reaching into the gap, Yukari stroked Dawitsu's tanned, perfect face and worked her way down, onto his still-moving chest. She began to cry pure orbs of heavyhearted sadness that flowed down her ivory face like a river of uncontrollable melancholy.

Although Hachuurui wanted to let the Border Youkai grieve the perfect and pristine beauty that was her lover, she knew that she could not let her give up just yet.

"Yukari! Come on! Let's go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion! If we're lucky, they'll let us in..." Hachuurui shouted emphatically, causing Yukari to slowly turn from her unfortunate lover.

"It's... all my fault..." Yukari said slowly, closing the gap, "I warped Yutaka to the Netherworld, and now she's out to kill us two..."

Hachuurui heard Yukari's wrong, but true and pure in modesty self-loathing, and said, "No, it isn't your fault! If she wasn't so evil and let you two be together, you wouldn't have had to send her to the Netherworld..."

Comforted by Hachuurui's medically accurate analysis of the situation, Yukari mused, "I guess you're right... it's not our fault that we love each other and have to make love..."

"Yes, you two are not to blame..." Hachuurui said correctly, "Now, let's go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion!"

"Yes, let's go!" Yukari said, her spirit raised by the perfect doctor's consolation.

They walked towards the large, ostentatious mansion, its pure purple elaborateness filling the surrounding air like a strong, liquid aura of serendipity. Yukari noticed the first problem facing the two women of love and justice- it was the Chinese Guard of the Mansion, who was sleeping in a tight, slightly open green jacket that went down to the hips, only slightly covering her long, sumptuous legs that were fully revealed.

"She's fast asleep..." Yukari said noiselessly.

The two nodded at each other, like two souls permanently bound together by their trust and friendship, and walked to the Mansion Gate. They tried to open it, but it made a screeching sound that pierced through hearts, ears, and minds of the pure and unsullied maidens. However, it also pierced the obstacle's neglectfulness, and the Chinese Girl woke up, anger in her voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU MEDIOCRE DUNCES?" Hong Meiling shouted in a voice too loud for the pure heart of Yukari.

"We need your help!" Yukari tried to explain, but she got punched to the floor by the repugnant Youkai of evil, and Hachuurui gasped in shock and horror, before she grabbed the Youkai by her arm.

She held the despicable martial artist by the right arm, and then kicked her in the face. Her poisonous purple blood oozed from her mouth as she fell to the floor, unconscious from the powerful and completely justified attack of immaculateness brought upon her by the Doctor of strength, truth, and beauty. Hachuurui panted understandably, as she had never needed to use her super-strength as much as that before.

She held her hand out to Yukari, who was in eternal gratitude to the beautiful, altruistic Lizard, her face smiling at the beauty with happiness.

"Thank you so much..." Yukari mused in quietness, "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"No, I am just happy to help the pure agent of true love and help the two of you live in piece. You see, I am not just any Lizard Youkai..." Hachuurui explained, "...I am the Chosen One of all the Lizards. I was hand-picked by Suwako and Kanako out of all the lizard angels to come down into Gensokyo and make sure that the only true love of the entire world ends up becoming true..."

"So... does that mean that Dawitsu and I were... meant to be?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, it does." Hachuurui said, "I have been watching you since the beginning of your love, from when you set eyes upon Dawitsu..."

"Then, why does fate seem to hate me?" Yukari asked in a black sea of depression.

"Because there are evil angels that fall from the heavens. Some of them, like Yutaka Hadekawa, are of a type called 'Succubus'- they deliberately seduce fated lovers of destiny so that their true love will never be with them... I have to fight them regularly, but now that she's a Shinigami, I'm not sure if I could beat her..." Hachuurui explained, but before she could tell to Yukari the rest of the story, the world turned as black as the dark, starless night sky.

"She's here!" Yukari called out to Hachuurui, but it was too late, and the evil, serpentine Shinigami of malevolence had already lunged at the slender-bodied nurse at full speed, impaling her through the abdomen.

"Ha ha! So, you thought you could tell Yukari my special secret?" Yutaka asked, her voice like dark, thick poison.

"NO!" Yukari screamed, crying as she watched Yutaka slowly pulled her long, bavarian **[Typist's Note: **Ha ha ha! That is most humorous! It seems the Lizard Woman spelled the word 'barbarian' incorrectly, but this is much better! Oh ho, Bavaria! The part of Germany famous for the cream! I do love the Belgian Waffles with the Bavarian Cream... if I ever return to what these women call 'the outside world', I will have to show Reimu and Marisa them! Oh, how they are wonderful... oh, I am meant to be typing the story, am I not?**]** scythe of death out of the dying lizard's body.

Yutaka grinned masochistically, "Ha! You may be an angel, but now, I'll give your mortal soul to the great Yuyuko to feast on! Ha ha ha!"

Reaching into the wound, Yutaka tried to pick up the lizard's soul, but it wasn't coming out. Slowly, like a dandelion growing back from it's cut-down stem, the nurse stood up, and weakly said, "I am not dead yet!"

Yutaka screamed in anger, "But... but... YOU CAN'T BE STILL ALIVE! My scythe kills everyone I'm meant to kill instantly!"

However, Hachuurui's pure, benevolent heart was giving her the same fuel that Dawitsu had, and she held her hands into the air, "Oh, great Suwako, and great Kanako, show me your power and grant it unto me!"

Suddenly, Hachuurui's body became covered in a glistening snowy aura of pure ivory immaculateness, and she sprouted large, crystalline dragon wings. Her wounds healed themselves, and she began to grow, so much that her already ample chest became greater than Yukari's, and her face, despite being bigger, was as beautiful as the raven-haired lover of Yukari. Her figure became flawless, and her nurse's outfit transformed into a one-piece suit that revealed her beautiful body fully, and finally, her hair became long and wavy, but floated upwards enigmatically.

In a powerful, otherworldly voice, she calmly said, "Yutaka Hadekawa... this is where your evil ends. I will defeat you, and you will not take my soul..."

Yutaka laughed, but unsureness caused her voice to waver like an evil thistle in a gale, "It... it has been fated that you will die and be taken to the Netherworld. I _will _carry out fate's will, and I _will _defeat you! This is it!"

Yukari flinched at the sheer glory of Hachuurui's body, and could not bear to look as the tiny, malevolent Shinigami charged towards the floating angel of love...

**Author's Note: **Oh my god! I bet you didn't see _that _plot twist coming! I mean, even Michel was getting emotionally overwhelmed by my writing genius! I'm brilliant! I'm perfect! I'm... beautiful, that's what!

Stupid Hebiko, getting to spend all the time with Dawitsu! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T? ARGH! Sorry, Michel, that wasn't fair, I know you're not to blame... see you later, Michel. You don't mind if I come visit you some time, would you? Where do you live? Oh, really? Alright, see ya!

**Typist's Note: **I am probably going to regret this, but I gave the Lizard Woman an incorrect address. I told her that I lived in the human village... hopefully they are tolerant of the harmless Youkai... unless... no, they wouldn't treat the Youkai as uh... how do you say... Guilty until proven Innocent... would they? Actually, because they eat the people, I imagine that is what they do... oh no...

**Reviews for Chapter Ten:**

Mateyuu Dawitsu: Pfffffffff... hahahahahaha... ohohohohohohohohoho... ahahahhahahaha... I'm sorry, I'm sorry... it's just... that has got to be the STUPIDEST PLOT TWIST I HAVE EVER COME ACROSS! Gnnnnhahahahaha... and Yutaka's... a Succubus! (He spent the rest of the review uncontrollably laughing on the floor)

Hebiko Bimyouna: Heh heh... way to bring a bad story into the hilariously bad story realm. And... is that Dawitsu? What are you doing here? Yeah, it was pretty funny, but I didn't find it _that _funny...

Yutaka Hadekawa: And they're walking out of the house together... oh, they're perfect for each other! Why won't they just... oh, the story? Yeah, it's terrible... but... oh, please, just kill my character off. The less time my incarnation spends in that messed-up universe the better. I don't like this defamatory book at all.

Yukari Yakumo: Why am I so useless? I could have finished this in one fell swoop... take the flowers necessary from Eirin, apply them to Dawitsu's body, sew up the flesh like he showed me a while ago, then mend the epithelial border... and done! Why is there this convoluted, ridiculous quest with crazy super-angel versions of author and evil Shinigami Shikigami? It's... just... stupid!

Marisa Kirisame: Don't listen to them, Tokage! Your book's so awesome, they're all jealous! You know, I thought you were just being a jerk when you made me pay for my autograph, but then when you gave me all that free merchandise, I realised you were just waiting for a less public place to give me all my gifts! Thank you! I'll certainly keep reading now...

Mima: DAMN IT! I told that Lizard to pay my ex-magic student _compensation_, not free merchandise of her stupid story! Now she's more obsessed than ever! How can I be being outwitted by a stupid lizard. I guess next time I'll have to make the death threat less subtle... I can't believe how calm she was when I told her that I'd make her wish she was a Komodo Dragon by the time I was finished with her... I guess she doesn't know I meant 'infected with innumerable diseases'... I need to be less smart and more violent...


	12. 11: The Fight of Truth and Destiny

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 11: The Fight of Truth and Destiny**

_The Scarlet Devil Mansion's Grounds, right after the last chapter_

Lunging towards the seraphic Angel of light and love, the flame-haired Shinigami of ebony-black raven darkness slashed her scythe rapidly, cutting at the resplendent angel with futility, like the black darkness as it tries to enter a well-lit house of glowing candles.

Waiting a moment, Hachuurui paused before her eyes glimmered from green to purple, and she started to glow a chalky aura of whiteness from around her body. The shinigami stepped back in fear as she released a large blast of radiant white energy that pierced the surroundings, which where totally black. The blast hurt Yutaka, but didn't hurt Yukari.

Shouting out to the ethereal seraphim, Yukari asked, "Why did your attack not hurt me?"

"Because it only hurts those which are not pure of heart. You are safe, Yukari..." the giant angel of splendour and glory called out, her voice echoing with divinity.

Yutaka was hurt, but not beaten, though, and decided that if she could not hurt the beautiful, consecrated deity of love and peace, then she would hurt the defenceless maiden standing on the ground. Dashing at a speed so fast it would make the strong petals of a rose detach from the stalk, Yutaka approached the Border Youkai, but, unexpectedly, she entered a gap before the malevolent shinigami could slash at her delicate, ivory body.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Yutaka shouted angrily, "Fight me, you coward!"

As she leapt towards the Border Youkai, it almost seemed like she was going to hurt the frail, pulchritudinous woman, but a large, long cylinder of ivory-white light pierced the Shinigami, causing her to gasp in pain. Hachuurui, holding her hand out where the light-stick had come from, said, "I don't think so, Yutaka. If you want a fight, come here and get one!"

Amazed by the bravery and beatitude of the holy angel of love, Yutaka turned her attention to the angel once more, and looked for a weak point on the giant angel of holiness, but didn't seem to find one. Flying around the cherubim in circles, she seemed to be able to dodge the several strands of pure justice emanating from the pure angel's perfect body. Finally, the Shinigami settled on landing on Hachuurui's head, and dug her large, horrific, blood-lining scythe into the pure and good doctor lizard angel seraphim of love's eye, and blood poured from the unfairly attacked angel of adulation's otherwise perfect orbs of sight.

"Ha! This is where it ends, Hachuurui! I've finally beaten you!" Yutaka screamed, "After all the millennia we have battled, all the incarnations we have been through, I will finally be the victor of this battle!"

Hachuurui did not recoil in pain, and merely cried tears of blood, "You may have won the battle... but the war will never end... and if it does, I will be the winner..."

Yukari watched in horror as the giant, curvaceously attractive winged lizard angel collapsed to the floor. Her heart filling with anger, the Border Youkai stepped into a purple void of teleportation before appearing behind the evil, monstrous Shinigami, and she kicked her in the face, causing the evil woman to bleed from her mouth black blood with tiny snakes of death in it, stepping back in monstrosity.

"No-one makes me bleed my own blood!" Yutaka shouted, her face wrested with purest rage, "I'd kill you for this... if I was allowed to... you win this round, Yakumo... but your friend... she will not!"

Yutaka giggled with sadistic glee of maliciousness, and watched as the large, ephemeral angel withered back to her still-beautiful, but not as breathtaking Lizard Youkai form. Cutting a small hole in her back, Yutaka watched as a small, pink wisp left the delicate body of the fallen angel of justice, and grabbed hold of it with as much force as the cruel wind that snatches dandelion seeds from their caring mother plant.

Yukari stared in horror as Yutaka flicked the soul a few times as if to mock the pure and just angel before her final judgement in the Netherworld. Turning to the horrified Border Youkai, Yutaka gloated voraciously, "Ha! Your friend is now dead! I have her soul! I'll see you... thirteen souls later... ah ha ha!"

Disappearing as quickly as she appeared, Yutaka vanished into thick, ink-black air, leaving a large black cloud of malevolence in the air as she went. The scenery returned to normal, but Yukari was not concerned about that... her friend, the only good friend she had ever made, was now dead, and it was all her fault...

Standing by the tragically beautiful corpse, Yukari kneeled in sadness, and cried soft, limpid tears into the green hair of the once intelligent, once ethereal doctor of love. She was crying so loudly that she almost didn't hear the soft, echoing voice of the very person she was forming her glistening blue droplets of liquid sadness over...

"Yukari... I... don't have long before I disappear into the Netherworld..." a beautiful, glistening, translucent apparition of Hachuurui said, "I need you to... remember what to do when you get... all the flowers..."

Yukari stood up, and gazed at her friend's image. She was silent with awe at the sheer glory of the ghost's divinity. Too amazed to speak, she nodded as silently as a white snowdrop in the moonlit night.

"...okay. This is what you have to do. You have to... crush them into a paste, and rub them into Dawitsu's wounds. You then have to say, 'Return, my love' six times, and then, only then, do you bring true love's kiss to his perfect lips, and he will wake up, his wounds restored..." Hachuurui explained informatively, but suddenly, her voice began to fade, "Oh no... it seems I'm... it seems I'm finally going... no... I'll miss you... I'll miss Dawitsu... and... I hope you two can... have pure... and healthy... children..."

But before the wise and well-informed doctor's ghost could explain any more, her apparition's coloured began to leak into the air, and whatever colour remained bloomed spectacularly into ephemeral cherry blossoms. Yukari shook her head desperately, and said, "No... no! Hachuurui, don't go! Don't! Your death shouldn't have happened! It's a horrible tragedy! And it's all my fault!"

Hachuurui's head, the only part which remained, smiled as softly as a pollen-covered pussy willow, and shook her head gently as the last of her bloomed and got carried away into the spring breeze...

"NO!" Yukari yelled at the top of her effeminate, perfect voice.

However, Hong Meiling, who was also lying unconscious, but not as permanently as the undeserving victim of the Shinigami, was the only person around to listen to the aggrieved Youkai, and she cried loudly, her wailing as tragic as the moment a poppy explodes, before walking into the ornamental garden to take the Chaparrel she had come for. Although the radiant beauty of the Chaparrel seemed to offer a spotlight of hope for the afflicted and distraught woman, her eyes continued to let the balls of melted grief flow, and the thought of simply giving up and killing herself crossed Yukari's mind...

Opening up a gap, Yukari almost made it lead to the lowest pit of hell so that she could experience pure and unadulterated permanent destruction of the ephemeral soul, but something stopped her... it was the thought of her true love, the one who needed her alive, who needed her to help him in his hour of need. What would Hachuurui have died for if she didn't finish what she started? Not about to let the wicked succubus of virility win, Yukari's heart filled with the purple fluid of pure determination, and she changed the way the gap went, this time opening into a higher level of hell... the former hell of the Underground, to find the precious Foxglove that contained the Digitalis needed for her final healing of the beautiful and precious motivating factor of her life... Mateyuu Dawitsu.

_Former Hell, instantly after_

Yukari twitched in fear, before feeling the raw heat that permeated the surroundings within the large expanse of molten lava that contained the souls of the evil and the damned. Such a place did not seem like a place in which there would be anywhere that plants would grow.

Her eyes darted from rock island to rock island, however, no matter where she flew, not one place seemed to have a plant growing there. Not wanting to ask for directions because of the rule made oh-so-long ago by the great Youkai of Old that said that Youkai from the surface could not enter the Underground, and so she merely floated aimlessly, her mind sometimes drawing her towards the deep, deathly lava that, if it wasn't for her pure, holy dreamboat of purity that she was fighting for, she would be swimming in to bring a quick, painless end to her tragically ruined life...

**Author's Notes: **Oh! It's so sad! Hachuurui was such a hero! Sacrificing her life for the greater good! You won't see Hebiko's narrator do that, would you? And another thing you won't see in Hebiko's stories are the heart-stopping action and the tragic description of grief that make art what true art is! Painful! Art isn't there to make you feel good, it's there to make you feel bad! Isn't that right, Michel? Hey, Michel, I couldn't find your house in the human village... you must have been out, huh? Why were you out? You'd better not be with some other girl... what are you looking at me like that for? I'm just kidding, silly!

**Typist's Notes: **I am beginning to suspect that Momiji is simply trying to avoid the Crazy Lizard Woman... I know that I would, but I simply cannot say no to those pleading eyes of hers... that wolf woman certainly knows how to get her own way... stupide bonne conscience, me forcant á travallier avec se prédateur sexuel... oh, my apologies, that section was in the French, never worry about what it says...

**Reviews for Chapter Eleven:**

Yukari Yakumo: Oh, come on. Don't act like you're _not _going to bring that self-insert back from the dead. Also... really? My only good friend was the Lizard Youkai Angel Doctor thing I had only just met? Wow, so you depict everyone but me, you, and Dawitsu as evil, and I'm also plain unlikeable. And what's with how little I helped in that... blur that you call a fight scene? I seem utterly useless, like one of the many flowers that you use in similes and metaphors...

Yuuka Kazami: Are you implying flowers are useless, Yakumo? I've never decided to fight with you, let's see who wins... **[Typist's Note: **I did manage to persuade Miss Yakumo and Miss Kazami to leave the building, but only because Yukari seemed amiable to me... Miss Kazami seems like the kind of Youkai Woman that eats people...**]**

Mateyuu Dawitsu: Aw, hell yeah! Yukari versus Yuuka! This I gotta see! You know where they went, Jean? Um... well... no, I don't want to talk about that book's fight scene! Okay, fine, it was awful, can you tell me where the fight is, now?

Yutaka Hadekawa: Men are so foolish sometimes... what is their obsession with watching and encouraging fights... oh, what's that? Women emotionally back-stab each other instead of physical violence? Well... that's certainly true... as I was once the shortest girl in the neighbourhood when I was a child, I know that well...

Hebiko Bimyouna: Is anyone actually reviewing this story, or just offering social commentary? Anyway, I have a few things to mention that Yukari failed to... True Love's First Kiss is hackneyed and stupid, and should only ever be used as a parody of old-style fairy tales... in fact, why don't you do that, Tokage? Market it as a parody! Sure, you were serious when you wrote it, but if you market it as a parody, you'll look less stupid... unless you make it so obvious that you were serious when writing it that you just come across as being in massive denial...

KDJFDSKNSKCNS Koishi Komeiji: Wow, why did you get so scared? Because I suddenly appeared? That's what I do, sorry about that? What's your name? Yay! I can ask that because my third eye is closed! Jean? Oh, that's a nice name? Why are you typing everything I say? Oh... I see... AH! Can I read it too? I'll start at Chapter One...

**[Typist's Note: **A while passed before she finished the Chapters, but she did continue on to say what follows...**]**

My... this is... disturbing. My psychoanalysis tells me that this woman is a very tortured, if not, demented individual who is coping with her trauma or social inadequacy by picking up on the latest hype and exploiting it until it's entertainment value is run dry. I only hope that the fact she's a Lizard Youkai prevents her from visiting my big sis... I don't want poor Satori to be driven insane by this particularly... strange mind...


	13. 12: Forbidden Foxgloves of Former Hell

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 12: Forbidden Foxgloves of The Underground**

_Former Hell, continuing from the last chapter_

The exorbitant liquid pool of molten lava flowed eternally towards the infinitely removed horizon, orange filling the apocryphal sky of fire. The heat was causing Yukari to sweat so much that she took off her lacy, purple wedding outfit, that she was still wearing in memory of her fallen love. Placing it in a gap so that they would be safe, she stripped down to her tight, purple bra, and her lacy red undergarments. The lava pool seemed to go on forever, but, as Yukari squinted her beautiful, purple eyes, showing off her long, ephemeral eyelashes, she saw a large, ominous mansion of black darkness in the distance.

Stepping into one of her holes of purple etherealness, she reappeared much closer to the ebony-raven house, which towered over her like a leviathan creature to a delicate buttercup. Her eyes traced over the house like a light of truth scanning over an evil liar's face, and she decided that the Foxglove was probably imprisoned in this frightening house of grimness.

Knocking on the large, dark black door, Yukari waited for the owner of the Mansion to arrive, and upon the gargantuan, ominous door of fright opening, Yukari was surprised to see a short, purple-haired girl that wore a light blue cardigan and a pink dress, both of which were covering her tiny, perfectly petite body up so much that she looked closer to an old human woman than a young youkai in dingy clothes. However, her flawed, outdated attitude made her shocked at Yukari's perfectly sensual and beautiful outfit, and she asked in a quiescent voice, "What are you doing here, you dirty slut?"

"I'm here to ask if you grow any Foxglove plants..."Yukari asked, her voice as soft as the leaves of a Silver Birch in the warm summer.

"Yes, I do..." Satori Komeiji mused aggressively, and then looked down her third eye, which glowered malevolently at Yukari's ample, perfectly supported chest, "Hmm... you seem to be... you want to steal my Foxglove to heal your beautiful, raven-haired, ethereal husband, don't you?"

"Yes..." Yukari agreed, her kind voice causing Satori to become softened in her cold heart.

"Okay, but only if you promise me one favour..." Satori mumbled, "I want you... to be my pet."

Satori floated out towards Yukari, and despite her short height, pressed her against her house's wall. She whispered lustfully, "You... you have to be my pet forever... once you heal your love, bring him to me as well, and we can all be a family together... wouldn't you want that?"

Yukari quivered in fear, and struggled under the dominant, strong grip of the unattractive, forceful Satori, and cried in shock as she slowly stroked down her curvaceous, perfect torso. As suddenly as a delicate Dandelion seed being carried in the wind, Satori released Yukari's body, and held her hand, "Come, my pet, I'll show you the foxglove..."

Yukari's heart wrestled with unsureness, her mind a delicate flower unsure whether to allow itself to be picked from the bountiful, perfect soil, or keep its roots stuck within it's prison as she walked with Satori through her large, blood red and raven black chequered mansion, her hand softly within the tight iron maiden attached to Satori's arm. Walking into a small, crimson room filled with the sumptuous, innocent smells of exquisite flowers, Satori called out, "This is my garden. Remember, once you take the Foxglove, you are my pet... I will find you and your husband, and I will be with you forever..."

Yukari looked into the violaceous eyes of the troglodytic Satori, and could see a sea of liquid loneliness flowing through them like a river of despair, and she was beginning to feel pity for the tragic, abandoned Satori of hermitage. Her third eye still staring at Yukari's pure heart, Satori's cold, lustful expression melted, and her eyes widened in shock and kindness, "You... you are feeling sorry... for me?"

"Well, yes... you're so lonely, and that must be why you want me as a pet, right?" Yukari answered.

"It... is. No-one ever visits me... that's why... when visitors come... I have to keep them... so I don't... stay alone..." Satori's eyes switched from purple to red, her expression becoming as psychotic as the evil Shinigami who was still after Yukari, "...YOU WILL STAY WITH ME!"

Leaping at Yukari, the Satori pushed the helpless, pure woman onto the floor, lying on top of her, and she kissed Yukari in a passionate, lust-fuelled way, like the moment water kisses the leaves of a rose in the cold winter mornings. Struggling under the dangerous, evil loner, Yukari pushed Satori off of herself, and ran away from her, escaping into the labyrinthine garden.

Satori gasped slowly, like a hulking monster of sadness, and shouted, "You can't escape from me! You're somewhere around here, I know you are!"

Yukari was running as far as her tiny, feminine, perfectly formed bare feet could take her, looking at the flowers she passed, checking if any of them were Foxgloves. Running out of energy, she stopped running, breathing heavily, causing her chest to expand and accentuate her perfect bust before expelling the air from her pure, flawless chest afterwards. Looking through the garden, she attempted to find out where the purple-flowered, tall stemmed, Digitalis-yielding plant she was looking for was. After a few minutes, she found the beautiful, delicate flower, bobbing in the breeze as if it were but a delicate daisy, not a mighty Foxglove. Running towards it with hope filling her chest like liquid water of dreams, Yukari's heart shattered as she saw that Satori had already got there.

"Leaving so soon?" Satori asked, her face twisted into a libidinous smile as horrific as a tree that has died and it's trunk has continued to grow, "But... but you're still not my perfect, wonderful pet..."

Yukari trembled as the Satori walked towards her, her short shoulder-trees extended outwards like a fearful dead log filled with woodlice and earthworms. Yukari knew in her heart that although it was wrong to hurt people, that Hachuurui did it to protect her, and realised that if her destiny of love were to be fulfilled, she would have to hurt the lonesome, lustful Satori of evil. Opening a gap, Yukari picked up her large, purple parasol, and attacked the unsuspecting Satori with a blow to the head, causing her to bleed dark red, rusty blood.

Screaming in salacious agony of exuberance, Satori screamed as her face continued to let the deep red sanguine fluid flow from her face like a slow, limpid waterfall. Falling to the floor like a tragically cut daffodil, Satori fell unconscious, her third eye slowly closing as she continued to bleed.

Yukari picked the Foxglove, staring over the deserving victim, and finally, placed a small petal upon the Satori, giving her eternal wishes of forgiveness and hope. Opening a gap to Hachuurui's house, she left the large, frightening mansion of fright, and hoped that, despite her great evil, that Satori Komeiji would live to see true love in someone else.

_Mayohiga, Hachuurui's House, midnight_

Yukari appeared like a delicate wisp of cherry blossoms within Hachuurui's bedroom, to stop and look over the beautiful, still-wheezing, black-haired, perfectly tanned youkai, his body moving up and down in a slow, sensual manner that made Yukari unable to stop thinking about kissing him.

Putting these thoughts to rest, Yukari kissed her love on the forehead, feeling his perfect face lucidly, and she softly said, "One more flower... one more and we can be together again..."

_The Netherworld, shortly afterwards_

Yutaka kneeled in front of the glorious, terrifying ghost of death and life, and asked, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Ah... after you gave me the mortal soul of that angel, I am most impressed with you... you only need thirteen more souls, and your debt will be complete." Yuyuko stated affluently, "I want you to reap the soul of a sinner, Satori Komeiji. She has just been injured, so this one should not be a challenge..."

Yutaka's blood-red eyes glowed with a sadistic glee, like a poison ivy leaching nutrients from a dying tree, "Ah... just what I like..."

Causing her surroundings to go as black as a black raven in the black darkness, Yutaka took herself from the ethereal cherry-blossom covered Netherworld to the dark red and ebony-black mansion of former hell. When she discovered the lying Satori lying there, she laughed maniacally, "What, are you not even going to ask why I'm here? HA! This is too easy!"

However, the Satori picked herself up, her hair covered in her own blood where she was attacked by the pure and just Yukari Yakumo, "Huh? Who are... you?"

Yutaka's mouth cracked into a smile as evil as her own heart, "I'm a Shinigami. I'm here to reap your soul. In other words, you're dead."

Satori struggled to stand up, but gradually opened her third eye for what she thought was her last time, to look at the Gothic Lolita's tiny, unattractive chest, "So... you're getting revenge on...Yukari Yakumo... are you? How about you spare me? I happen to have an issue with that Border Youkai as well..."

"How did you know that?" Yutaka asked, her stupidity too great to know what a Satori was.

"I can... read your mind... so... how about it? Do you want to work with me?" Satori asked, her face weakened, but smiling.

"Actually... I'll consider it. I'll just tell my superiors that you beat me in a fight, she'll believe anything..." Yutaka said, disrespect lining her voice like venom coating an adder's fang...

**Author's Notes: **Oh, isn't that a twist? I must say, Michel, you seem a little tired today... do you want a back rub? Huh? Why are you reacting like that? I'm good at them! Honestly! Oh, maybe my story's just so amazing that you're exhilarated just by typing it... ah ha ha! Take that, Hebiko! Michel likes my stories more than yours! Ha ha! Ha! Ha ha!

My writing just exceeds brilliance, I'm just too beyond this world's league to really stay in this world... I need to ascend to a higher plane of existence before anyone will truly understand my genius! Don't you think so, Michel? What's that you're saying under your breath? Oh, Michel, you and your strange, sexy-sounding language!

**Typist's Notes: **Mon Dieu! Bon, je sais que je suis es utilisant les notes de ces dactylo comme un section rodmontades, mais quoi d'autre puis je-faire? Je vais devenir fous se je ne défouler quelque part, ce livre est TERRIBLE! Je voudrais qu'elle enfermé, je voudrais qu'elle cesser de flirter avec moi, je voudrais qu'elle me arréter d'appelar Michel! Mon nom est Jean! JEAN! J-E-A-N! Por l'amour de Dieu!

**Reviews for Chapter Twelve:**

Mateyuu Dawitsu: I decided I would bring Satori Komeiji into this, seen as even _she _has now been violently butchered by this story... I've got her on what I call a mobile phone... oh yeah, you already know what those are, don't you, Jean? Yukari was kind enough to let me have her number so there was a second phone that could be given to Satori and enable contact. This is what she has to say... hello? Hello? Ah, hi there, Satori. Alright, I texted you the story, what do you think of it? (He proceeded to hold a cellphone to my ear as I typed her review...)

Satori Komeiji: Oh my... is this real? This has to be a joke on your part, Mister Dawitsu... there's no way... OH NO! I can't use my Third Eye on you from here and find out if you're telling the truth! No! I'm so frightened, what do I do now? Um... assuming this is for real... I just want her to know that I do not use my pets for anything remotely lust-related, in fact... I can't remember the last time I felt lust... my pets are my companions, nothing more. You're sick for assuming otherwise. There was a passing attempt made here at making me sympathetic, I see. But you seemed to abandon that... why? Koishi's told me that the story already has several villainous people in it already, what's the issue? Oh, I wish I could go above ground...

Yukari Yakumo: Okay, okay, in case you actually _do _read these reviews, Tokage, let's get one thing straight. I didn't give Dawitsu my phone number because I like him. I'm just uniting with him due to mutual hatred. Now that that's cleared up, I'll get onto the review. Why am I so helpless? Surely there's a purpose to this? Beyond shipping us two and making me the less dominant one? Please? Anything! I mean, come on! I've been overpowered by practically everyone who's come on to me... hold on, there's not even a 'practically' about that! _Every single encounter _in which I've been sexually desired by someone has resulted in me either happily allowing it or being overpowered... is this how you view women? Are you... sexist? This certainly isn't misogyny, but... it is certainly disgusting. Ugh...

Hebiko Bimyouna: Me, oh my, oh me... you just keep finding ways to screw up, don't you, Tokage? I'm having trouble counting the flower similes and redundant phrases...

Yuuka Kazami: You're right! I thought I'd told her not to! I think a repeat visit's in order! (Hebiko, who was still present, proceeded to say 'Oh God, what have I done?' before running after Miss Kazami...)


	14. 13: Final Flower of Forbidden Destiny

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 13: The Final Flower of Forbidden Destiny**

_Mayohiga, Hachuurui's House, early morning_

Yukari's mind was dancing ethereally through her beautiful, blonde-haired head, visiting the beautiful time when she married her dream man. She longed for that peacefulness to be back, when she could once again passionately make love to his beautiful, perfectly toned physique and be wrapped in the eternally ravelling silk of love-making. She knew that she would have to go into the home of the evil, dangerous Shinigami of malice to find the last ephemeral plant of healing, the Elderberry, but she needed to rest her delicate, ravaged body, which had been through such horrors that a young, innocent woman such as herself should never go though...

Waking up from her rest, Yukari opened her radiant purple eyes which glimmered as the morning light touched them gently with its straight fingers of beauty, and yawned sensually as she opened up a gap. Not needing the fattening, subfuscous meal of breakfast because of her perfect physique, Yukari walked into her mysterious hole of eyes, and gulped as she appeared in her final, deathly location. The cherry blossoms floated past the ivory-skinned, curvaceous Border Youkai as if trying to attack her, before spiralling away as if only there to unsettle the sensitive, perfect young woman. Cherry Trees filled the area, but the Elderberry which she was looking for seemed to be obscured among the deathly blood-pink blossoms which covered the blooming trees that seemed to flower as she walked over the dark grey ground that acted as a superficial cover of what great evils transpired within this world.

It was suddenly and hopefully that a distant glint of small, empyrean white flowers glowed among the pink sea of blood, and Yukari smiled for a moment, the thought of her raven-haired dreamboat finally being back to wrap her in the pure and true bandages of true love, however, the glowing was coming from the top of a large flight of eternal stairs of dark greyness that formed an empty, monochromatic void in Yukari's sight. And standing at the top was a great pillar of judgement and death, a kimono-wearing embodiment of true death herself, someone with short, curly pink hair, a perfect, ethereally pale ivory face, and a chest as full as Yukari's heart, and kneeling beside her was a far less glorious figure... the dark evilness of malevolence herself, the Shinigami of horror and reaping, who was wearing a torn, tight-fitting corset and black fishnets.

Although Yutaka was looking away from her, Yukari's heart filled with the gushing palpitations of fear and apprehension, which flowed through her body like a shadow in the dark midnight moonlight. Walking slowly up the Netherworld stairs, Yukari's heart beat faster and faster until finally, the evil Shinigami turned around to notice the Border Youkai. Instantly, her hair flared into a bright, phosphorescent flame, and her blood-red eyes glowed with redness, causing blood to even flow from her eyes like a gas of pure evil, and she grabbed her scythe, which was still covered in the pure untainted blood of the tragically dead Hachuurui...

"STOP! Stop right there! You _can't _get the last flower! I can't allow it!" Yutaka screamed maniacally.

Yuyuko stayed exultantly calm, "Yutaka, killing her is forbidden. You must harvest twelve more souls until..."

However, before the ghost of true justice could finish her life-saving sentence of justice, she felt the sharp, twisted blade of pain wrest itself through her back. Crying in agony as blood leaked slowly from her pure ivory back, Yuyuko fell to the floor as Satori Komeiji took a large, pointed cross of death from her otherwise flawless back.

"No! Yutaka... help me!" Yuyuko called.

Yutaka laughed maniacally, "Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! I would but unfortunately, I was the one to set that up! You're the one who takes me orders now, and my first... and only order to you... is this. CEASE TO EXIST!"

Slashing at the debilitated and powerless ghost, Yutaka ripped the ethereal body of Yuyuko apart until the soft, pink ephemeral essence of Yuyuko's soul appeared in front of her. Taking it, and placing it into her jar of souls, Yutaka turned to Yukari, "As for you... there's nothing stopping me from killing you... any... more..."

Leaping with evilness at the innocent Border Youkai, Yutaka charged down the Netherworld stairs, and readied her scythe. Yukari was paralysed with the stiff, lubricating mercury fluid of horror that she couldn't move, and her delicate body got torn into by Yutaka's blood-lined scythe of oblivion, making her faint which shock and dizziness...

_Yukari's Subconscious, exactly after what just happened_

Yukari found herself lying in her dream world once more, but this time, it was black, filled with the ebony black darkness of a black raven in the midnight black dark night. Her eyes moved, but the image didn't change... black surrounded her, reached out to her and tried to grab her, but suddenly, a person shone light into the world... Hachuurui's hand grabbed the ebony darkness, dissolving it into nothingness.

Adjusting her sexy, silver bifocal glasses, Hachuurui said sensually, "Hello, Yukari. I bet you weren't expecting to see me here, were you?"

"No, I wasn't..." Yukari mused, very surprised that she could see her dead friend.

"I will always live in your heart... listen. I need you to believe in yourself... that's the only way you can beat Yutaka..." Hachuurui explained informatively, "If you believe hard enough, you can do anything, you can even resist the death that a Shinigami brings..."

"Is that how you survived Yutaka's first attack?" Yukari asked, unsure whether to believe her.

"Yes it is... now, you've got to do the same... Yukari! The fate of the world depends on you getting with Dawitsu! There's a catastrophic event that can only be stopped by you in the distant future! If your love is not enough to motivate you, please, hang in there... FOR THE WORLD!" Hachuurui encouraged, her epic speech rousing the Broken Bird into wanting to get this final flower.

"So... so Yutaka's trying to destroy the world?" Yukari asked.

"No... she is only concerned about ruining your life... she doesn't know the consequences..." Hachuurui answered, but she stopped speaking when she saw the ethereal figure of Yuyuko Saigyouji appear within Yukari's mind.

Yuyuko called out to Yukari, "Yutaka has double-crossed me! Yukari, you have to stop her. An errant Shinigami could cause a disaster!"

Yukari thought to herself, her great intelligence piecing together the situation, "I understand it now... I know what's happening. The calamity is Yutaka going on a rampage with unhindered Shinigami powers, which can only be avoided if I beat her, and thus end up with Dawitsu once again... I have to wake up! I have to stop her!"

Her will flowing through her like a glowing ethereal essence of ephemerality, Yukari felt her soft, delicate body fill with the strength that her dear, departed, beautiful friend had, and slowly, she returned into the Netherworld...

_The Netherworld, immediately afterwards_

Satori and Yutaka were looking over the collapsed, scar-covered body of Yukari, which bleeding a pure clear water instead of crimson red blood.

Yutaka asked, "Where's her soul? It should be leaving now!"

Satori laughed evilly, "Perhaps she never had a soul to begin with..."

However, the pure, strength-filled voice of the Forbidden Lover of Destiny called from the cold, grey stair, "No... I do have a soul... I have... LOVE!"

**[Typist's Note: **There were actually more than one of the exclamation marks on the word 'LOVE', but my inner sanity reduced the exclamation marks to make sure this looked somewhat... er... how do you say... presentable?**]**

Standing up, Yukari punched Yutaka in the face, and kicked Satori in the gut, making her fly into a building and burst into a million evil flames. These flames began to consume the Netherworld's wooden houses, and within a few seconds, the cherry-blossom covered home of the dead was blazing like the deep red hair of the evil Shinigami that now ruled the place.

"No! Satori!" Yutaka called, turning to the Border Youkai, the Shinigami lifted her scythe, "I was intending to reap her soul once she had served her purpose, but your pure, true killing must have left her soul unobtainable! Damn you! Damn you to hell!"

Yutaka swung her massive, evil blade of evilness, and almost hit Yukari again, but the beautiful, Ivory-skinned Youkai had already teleported away to the top of the stairs, and picked the Elderberry's flower before the fire could consume it.

"NO! No! Don't you dare leave now!" Yutaka screamed, "If you do, I'll just come back! I will find you, and I will kill you! You can never run forever!"

Yukari opened a gap, and slowly walked into it, and reappeared in front of the diminutive, evil Shinigami, pressing her large, perfect breasts in Yutaka's face to justly mock her short stature and tiny chest, "That's why I'm not..." Yukari's heart soured as it filled with the rich, beautiful juice of confidence, "...I'm going to finish you... once and for all..."

Yutaka stepped back, and cackled maniacally, "HA! Ha ha ha! You... you think you can beat me? ME? Your angel friend couldn't beat me! Even Yuyuko couldn't beat me! I am invincible! And now..." Yutaka proceeded to glare a chilling aura of coldness and malignity, "...now you'll see first-hand... why no-one will EVER hurt me again!"

Yutaka proceeded to rip the back of her corset off, and sprouted large, bat-like wings. Her phosphorescent hair began to float upwards, like a slow, constant flame of incandescence, and her sharp, ebony-black nails became, long, blood-red, and as sharp as evil knives of Diabolism. She began to grow, until she was even taller than Hachuurui when she was in her angelic form, and finally, her scythe grew to match her new, terrifying size.

"Ha ha ha!" Yutaka boomed diabolically, "I'm now the most powerful being in Gensokyo! The Netherworld may be burning, but that no longer concerns me. All that matters now is that this world needs destroying... and you're going to be the first bad thing to go!"

Yukari cowered in fear... her heart seemed to be drained of the liquid heroism that had filled it moments ago... and now she was trapped, like a precious buttercup trapped in the prison of tall river reeds...

**Author's Notes: **Oh! Oh, the suspense! Once again, sure fire proof of my writing genius! I know that I'm the best writer in the world, but even I think I outdid myself. I guess I'm like diamond... the only thing that can outshine me is myself!

I loved writing this chapter, especially because... huh? Who... who are... oh no, you're that woman who... NOOOOOOO!

**Typist's Notes: **While it does not agree with my conscience that I have left the Lizard Woman to run away from Miss Yuuka Kazami without attempting to help her, I have decided not to. There are many reasons for this; I do not think I could stop Miss Kazami, for one. Another reason is... I do not like her. I only... er... tolerated her before, now I am frustrated with her. Also, I preferred her when she was humbled by Miss Kazami... so... I am sitting here, typing instead of helping her. I am probably going to regret this. However, I do not care. I'm sure that the annoying voice of the Lizard Woman will remind me that I do not like her if I ever do feel the guilt...

**Reviews for Chapter Thirteen:**

Hebiko Bimyouna: Oh... oh crap. Um... I would love to try and stop Yuuka, but I fear she's already caught her. Plus, I'm no good at Danmaku anyway... I hope she's okay... wait, did I really just say that?

Mateyuu Dawitsu: Pffffff... gahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh! I love this! You know, I may buy a copy of this once it's done, just so I can bring it to the outside world at some point and leave its awfulness for posterity, and humour the humans there... also, am I the only one who kinda likes the idea of Yutaka as a bat-girl? Jean? What do you mean she looks like a teenager? She's one hundred and fifty nine! She's fair game!

Yutaka Hadekawa: BOSS! Boss! You'll hurt Hebiko's feelings if you express attraction to me! As well as hurting my own feelings! How dare you! This is an insulting depiction of me, and you're more concerned with the fact it's featuring me in skimpy clothes... men are so basal in their attitude... oh, no, that wasn't aimed at you, Jean... you're probably okay... sorry, I guess I was a little emotional there...

Yukari Yakumo: Hmph. So... I'm... actually incapable of death in this. At least you got something right. But it wouldn't be thanks to my informed Mary Sue best friend. How about the fact _I can manipulate my Border of Life and Death_? Yeah, minor detail there. Also, am I the only one concerned about the fact that Satori burst into flames? Is no-one reading this properly any more?

Koishi Komeiji: Is it wrong that I stifled laughter at the fictional death of my own sister? It was just... so silly.

Marisa Kirisame: Huh? I read your review in reply to me! Hey, Tokage, you may be a talented writer, but I thought that my idea was a good one! Well, screw you! I'm gonna write my own book. Oh, and by the way, I may like what you write, but even I thought this chapter was stupid! You've just lost your only fan! Thanks for nothing, Tokage. Don't come running to me when you get tortured by Yuuka again...


	15. 14: Obviated Adulation Burgeoning

The Forbidden Love of Yukari Yakumo

**Chapter 14: Obviated Adulation Burgeoning Forth from the Mouth of Turbulence**

_The Netherworld, where the last chapter left off_

Liquid fear gushed from Yukari's eyes as Yutaka walked slowly and powerfully towards the delicate Border Youkai, a blood-red aura of mist spraying from her large, iniquitous body like a cloud of pure evil. Lifting her scythe, Yukari kneeled to the ground, and called to the air, "Please... someone... anyone... save me..."

Suddenly, a light poured into the ebony-black area that glowed with orange, radiant flames of death, and illuminated the hopeless Border Youkai, a light so glorious that the black heart of Yutaka could not bear to look at it. A soft, pure, yet strong voice, called out to Yukari, "This is Yuyuko... I will grant you my power... as long as you bring swift judgement upon this sinner. Do not look back... fight with all your heart..."

Yukari felt her body surge with a euphoric light of pureness, and her clothes began to change colour- her eyes turned from violet to a soft maroon, and she began to glow as her ample chest became even greater, and soon, Yukari found she was wearing a blue and white Kimono with a noticeable aperture to accentuate her bosom, now greater than ever before. Her hair turned from soft ash-blonde to a brilliant ash pink. Light radiated from her curvaceous, perfectly proportioned body, and she floated majestically in the Netherworld's ghostly breeze, outshining the fire's light with her glory.

Yutaka stepped back in fear at her new enemy, but her malevolence gave her twisted heart a new confidence as she spat loathsomely, "Ha! You think that just because you're possessed by Yuyuko that you'll beat me? I'll just kill you all over again, Yuyuko! Prepare to die!"

Yutaka proceeded to swing her large, Machiavellian scythe viciously at her sworn enemy, but the swing was stopped in the midst of the killing blow of supreme death, by the ethereal hand of Yukari, who grabbed the blade, stopping it in its deathly tracks.

"You... shall attack me no more..." Yukari said, her ephemeral voice echoing with a semblance of tone forming what sounded like a portmantologism of Yuyuko's voice with her own. Soft, glowing white blood seeped slowly from her as she continued to hold the wicked scythe of malice in her pure, infallible hand, and eventually, her blood of pure pureness covered the scythe completely, causing it to disappear into the black darkness, its evil unable to comprehend the pure goodness of Yukari's pure blood.

Yutaka gasped in consternation, and quivered as she asked, "But... how? Why... no, you can't..."

Yukari continued to shine her glorious glory onto her enemy, and pointed to her justly, "I shall finish you. I am the true love of the entire world, and I will have my destiny fulfilled..."

Yutaka's heart filled with rage, unable to comprehend the pure and dilute truth of liquid justice coming from her calumniator, and she decided to forego using her scythe of reaping, and leaped at the calm, glowing Godess of light, scratching her with her sharp, malignant nails or pain, causing her to bleed more glorious light and scream in pain.

Trying to hit her with her blue, glorious parasol that was made of cherry blossoms, Yukari swung slowly, powerfully, and gloriously as her perfect pink hair waved in time with her dignified actions, but, despite her wonderfulness, the great treachery of Yutaka had made her unable to hit the malevolent succubus of evil, and after Yukari swung her perfect parasol for the fifth time, Yutaka stabbed the glorious, perfect woman with her sharp, evil wings of demonicness.

However, it was her violence and cruelty that caused her to scream a scream of fright and selfishness, as the pure white blood of goodness had covered her bat-like wings of malignancy, causing her wings to slowly abrogate into the black darkness like an evil ephemeral cloud of darkness. Pulling away from the pure pillar of ivory goodness, Yutaka screamed, "I'm... no... I can't be..."

Yukari fell to the floor, her body gushing her pure and holy life fluid, as Yuyuko's ethereal voice of ultimate destiny told her, "Yukari... Yukari... it's alright... you have the blood of the holy one... it will make sure any evil that touches it will surely die..."

Yukari, with her last strength, looked up to see the screeching Yutaka, who was holding her blood-covered wing with horror as more and more of it joined her true form of pure, black evil darkness. Eventually the white, radiant life-fluid met her flat-chested, unattractive body, and Yutaka cried in agonising pain of egocentricity as she disappeared into the dark night of the blazing Netherworld...

Yukari crawled across the floor, reaching her hand for the white, delicate flower which she had dropped during the battle... her wounds were sending dark agony through her gradually ebbing body, as her blood slowly became red once more, and her hair faded back to ethereal blonde. Her clothes became her beautiful, purple wedding outfit once again, and just as she thought she could reach the perfect white elderberry flower, a gust of wind blew it from her delicate grasp... but suddenly, a silhouette caught the flower. Trying to focus with her blurred, dying eyes, Yukari couldn't identify the tall, perfectly-proportioned, ethereal woman which stood over her, holding her final flower as she said, "It's okay... I'm here now... let's get you home..."

_Mayohiga, Hachuurui's House, Five in the evening_

Yukari's perfect hearing was muffled by the piercing whistle of injuriousness that had caused her to collapse. Her heart was filled with the liquid doubt that she had lost her battle wavering within her like a delicate dandelion seed in the gentle breeze of summer, that her love had died and that she, too, had died. A strong, masculine voice seemed to whisper into her ear in a seductive, manly manner, "Yukari... please wake up... I know you're still there..."

Yukari recognised the sound... it was the same sensual sound of sexuality that had caused her to journey for her true loving heart's sake... her forbidden love, the one true and loving Dawitsu. Her mind peaked with excitement as she began to think of all the great, beautiful times of love, truth, and fabric-wrapping of true true love had had together, and she proceeded to giggle with sensuality as she felt what seemed to be the soft feeling of a bandage around her perfect thigh.

Opening her eyes, she looked upwards to see that her true love was standing over her, caressing her legs as he pierced her gaze with his perfect, wood-brown eyes. Pausing to allow Yukari to gaze at his perfect, toned, topless body of muscularity, he finally crooned, "Hello, Yukari... it's been a while..."

Swooning as she came to her _petit mort_, Yukari sat up and grabbed Dawitsu's succulent, tanned pecks, kissing him as passionately as the bee kisses a red, strong rose of sexuality, pressing her large, perfect bosom against his perfect, thick chest. She began to remove her...

**[Typist's Notes: **No. That is the summary. No. I am not typing this scene of the sex. It lasts about two pages, I am not prepared for this... and... how does Miss Tokage know about the French slang? Especially... _that _French slang... MON DIEU! Sacrebleau! Par pitié! Au nom de touts de choses saintes! My apologies... it is simply that... I may have found the thing that no human is meant to read... there is the mercy of the fact that I cannot actually read parts of this... ah! Here is where it ends... I'll start this back off here. I am sure the Lizard Woman will not notice...**]**

Lying in bed together, the two perfect lovers of intimacy and pureness talked softly to one another. Yukari asked, "So... I guess I'm in heaven now..."

"I know I'm in heaven when I'm with you..." Dawitsu said romantically.

"But... we really are dead, aren't we? I died fighting Yutaka, didn't I?" Yukari asked, not sure of the situation, but Dawitsu's pure, strong reasoning gave her security.

"No... we're not. I woke up, thanks to a smart, intelligent, and strangely beautiful lizard woman named Hachuurui..." Dawitsu mused, "She said she took you here and finished what you started... she should still be here..."

As the raven-haired beauty of forbidden destiny mentioned the intelligent, beautiful doctor, Hachuurui walked into the room, her graciousness alone causing Yukari's eyes to widen. Dumbfounded, Yukari stuttered, "Hachuurui... you're... you're..."

"I'm alive, yes. The angels of pure and true love decided to give me another mortal body so I could finish the job of making sure the true love of the world did happen..." Hachuurui explained thoroughly.

Yukari smiled softly, "I... I... thank you, Hachuurui..."

Dawitsu's perfect eyes glanced over to the ethereal lizard, "You... you saved both of us... you're a hero, Hachuurui!"

"Yes, you are!" Yukari added.

Hachuurui's face blushed with pure and innocent, just pride, "Well... you were the one that thwarted Yutaka's great evil... with Yuyuko's help, you've vanquished my eternal enemy..."

Hachuurui's eyes looked over the ethereal, thick, strength-lined muscular body of Dawitsu, and for some reason, the lizard held her head downwards, "My... my job here is done, now... feel free to leave any time..."

Dawitsu saw the pure and loving stare of Hachuurui flying through the air like a delicate bee of goodness floating innocuously to it's pollinator, and felt an uncontrollable urge which made him stand up out of his bed, revealing his full, perfectly nude body in all it's true glory, his fgjfdvlidujnvd,jvfd **[Typist's Note: **WHAT. IS. THIS. Now I know why Miss Inubashiri did not want to type this herself...**] **shining gloriously like a majestic rod of power **[Typist's Note: **Ah, that was actually pretty funny...**] **at the enamoured Lizard.

He softly held the Lizard, and said, "If you want, you can have me too... you saved my life, and I shall never forget that..."

Yukari's heart filled with pure and unselfish kindness, "Yes, Hachuurui... we'll share Dawitsu, like good friends should! You can also have me whenever you want, too..."

"I love you, Yukari and Dawitsu..." Hachuurui softly mused.

"We love you too, Tokage..." Dawitsu and Yukari said simultaneously, their consciences melding like an ephemeral mixture of true love as Yukari got out of bed, and joined Hachuurui and Dawitsu in a hug of true and loving love...

A book by Tokage Reiketsu

The End

**Author's Notes: **I... I... I... I... Michel, how's the typing coming along? You've finished it? Oh, good. Oh, you've started the author's notes? You told me you had started the author's notes? Oh, I must have forgotten... hold on, what was I doing? Oh yeah, the final chapter's being typed up, isn't it? Why haven't you done it yet, Michel? You... have? Then, are you typing the author's notes? You started already? Why didn't you tell me?

**Typist's Notes: **It is useless... she is, as the English say, 'Spaced out'. For some reason, Miss Tokage seems quite traumatised, and I would not be surprised if it was due to Miss Kazami... she seems less frightened this time, though, merely... not there at all. That is how I know she will not notice that I skipped that... sex scene, which was, to add, most horrific...

**Reviews for Chapter Fourteen:**

Mateyuu Dawitsu: What? That's it? The three of them end up in an OT-Three and live... happily ever after? And why the hell did Yukari and I call Hachuurui 'Tokage'? Someone's got a Freudian Slip... also, boo! You killed off Bat-Yutaka! I was enjoying the fan service, until... guhuuuuugh... you actually _went _there! You had me naked, with my... um... glowing... rod... of power? Whatever that thing is, you had me completely naked, with that thing out! Wait, why am I so embarrassed, I was probably just holding a glowstick... the last time I checked, my... lower parts didn't glow...

Yukari Yakumo: Oh, yay, one magical threesome! What, you expected me to be _tasteful _in this review? Why should I when the book itself isn't... but, boy, I took Tokage stealing... oops, I mean, _sharing _my boyfriend with me pretty well, didn't I? Not that I'd put it past that moron to go for two girls at once, but I certainly wouldn't allow it. And... just as I expected, you... sorry, _Hachuurui _came back to life and saved the day. Wonderful. Anything more you wanna throw into this? What, are you done? Oh yeah, there's the words 'The End' to prove it. Thank... Kanako for that!

Yutaka Hadekawa: Hooray! My poor, tortured, overly evil self was finally put out of it's misery! Hooray! And... wow, it's a good thing Yukari was okay with the whole 'I can be shared' thing, or the Boss would have been in trouble... that would have been a funny twist ending, don't you think?

Hebiko Bimyouna: Oh? This is it? You seemed in a rush to finish it. I can tell by the resolution. I mean, come on... resurrected friend, comes in and saves Yukari and Dawitsu, gets the girl and guy, becomes the heroine, the end? WHAT?

Yuuka Kazami: Oh, I actually feel bad, now... this was the last chapter? If I knew, I wouldn't have been as harsh as I was with her...

Reisen Udongein Inaba: Yes! It's over! That means I can buy a bunch of copies to burn!

Aya Shameimaru: That goes double for me!

Hong Meiling: _Triple _for me!

Fujiwara no Mokou: How flammable are these things? If so, I might be interested also... oh, is that you, Jean? It's been a while, wanna talk? Oh, you're about to finish this job? Oh, wonderful, I've wanted to speak with you for a while... oh, you'll finish when I stop my review? Oh, alright, it's over now...


End file.
